We'll be Together
by KH-Freak-O-Zoid
Summary: 'Axel thinks Roxas is the cutest thing he's ever seen. Too bad Roxas isn't gay...' AkuRoku, slight RokuNami and RokuShi, and implied SoRiku. Language, suggestive themes, and shonen-ai. Fluff. COMPLETE!
1. When Destiny Looks You In The Eye

A/N: A little songfic based on Trainwreck by Demi Lovato and You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift. R/R! Please and thank you!

Disclamer:

KHFreakOZoid: 'I apologize for my earlier outburst. I do not own anything except the idea fo the story written below. :)' ...How'd I do?

Zexion: You got it word for word...I'm so proud. :')

o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I wouldn't say I was having a terrible time. I mean, forget the fact my brother had practically dragged me aginst my will to bring me here. Forget the fact that it was my first week of school. Forget the fact that I didn't even have a date. I was having a very okay time at this dance. Yep, not having a terrible time at all...

Ah, screw it. I couldn't even fool myself. I was having a frickin' HORRIBLE time. And Sora knew it. I hoped he felt guilty about it too. He WAS the one who had forcced me to come. I didn't even want to be here; why had I let him convince me...

But oddly enough, when I looked over at him to give him daggers for just about the fourth time that night, he was preoccupied with something else. And whatever it was, had put a huge goofy grin on his face. My first instinct was to look for Riku, my brothers new boyfriend. (He had only come out of the closet a week ago and already had a boyfriend...meanwhile I still couldn't get a girlfriend...figures.) But I couldn't see any sign of the silverette. But I did see something that about made my eyes pop out of my head.

Just about the spikiest and brightest red hair you would ever see. Boy, was it strange...and yet slightly attarctive. I shook my head of the thought. Sora's gayness was rubbing off on me... But was it my stupid imagination running wild or was the tall boy coming over here?

Apparently I was right, because immediatly Sora sood and greeted him, bubbly as always.

"Hey, Axel! I'm so glad you came!" he said.

The redhead smiled sweetly at Sora, but when he caught sight of me, I swear it turned int a smirk right before my eyes. "Yeah, I'm glad I could come too," the redhead said, his eyes never leaving me. What the hell? Who was he and why was he here staring at me like I was in my underwear?

"You guys are going to have a great time." Sora looked over Axel's shoulder. "Oh, Riku's here! See you later, Rox. I'll be around if you need me."

So wait, now he was just leaving me alone with arandom stranger? So brother I've got... Then all of a sudden it clicked. And boy was I pissed. Sora had taken it upon himself to set me up on a date with this guy. Was this some kind of sick joke?

"Sora, can I speak with you in private for a moment?" I said, rudely ignoring Axel's wave.

"Uh...sure?" My brother obviously didn't see a problem here. But I sure as hell did. I dragged him into the boys' room and pushed him into a wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He jumped, surprised at my yelling. "What, did you think this would be funny? Well, it's not! Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean that I want one too, Sora!" I groaned.

"Oh, come on! Give him a chance! He's really sweet and fuuny too!" he said, attempting to convince me. It was not working.

"Then why don't you date him?"

Sora gave me a disapproving look. "Because I'm with Riku, silly! Besides, he's not really my type. He's perfect for you!"

I groaned again, in annoyance. I couldn't believe my twin was actually serious. What would possess him to do such a thing? I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger, feeling a headache coming on.

I sghed. "Fine," I mumbled. "I'll hang out with him. Just to be nice. But I am inot/i going out with him. I know what you're planning, Sora, but it's not going to work."

"Yay!" Sora cameover and squeezed me in a hug. "Thanks, Roxas. You won't regret it, I promise! You're gonna love him!" God, he sounded like I'd just agreed to tak care of his puppy for a week.

"No, I'm not. I'm not gay."

Sora rolled his eyes and scoffed. Yeah, whatever." I knit my eyebrows together and shot daggers at him for the fifth time that night. Unfortunately, it seemed to be losing its effect.

The two of us walked back into the school's gym and Axel smiled at us when he spotted us. "Welcome back," he greeted Sora. Then he looked at me. Oh God...

"By the way, I guess I never introduced myself. I'm Axel. You're Roxas," he said, not asking. Apparently my brother had been talking about me...joy.

"...Yeah," was my only response. He smirked slightly and held his hand out for me to shake. I just stared at it for a second or two until Sora elbowed me in the ribs. I reluctantly took his hand, but he pulled it away before I could actually shake. Sora cleared his throat.

"A-ny-way...like I said, Riku's here, so I'll be around. See you guys later." I swear to God he winked at Axel, as if cuing some secret plan or something. And with my brother, that was most liekly exacty what he was doing.

The smirk was ever present on Axel's face and frankly, it was beginning to piss me off. It was like they were telepathically making fun of me or something. As soon as Sora was out of sight, the redhead turned to me. "So, do you wanna dance?"

I sat down on the bench. "No thanks, I'm good," I replied curtly, not meeting his eyes. Out of he corner of my eye I saw him raise his eyebrows, as if he were shocked that I'd actually turned him down. Great. An ego-maniac. Just what I need. So much for "funny and sweet"...and so much for being nice.

I had to admit, I did feel bad. He hadn't done anything wrong. It was Sora I was mad at. I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, but this has been a huge misunderstanding...I'm sure you're a nice guy but I'm not interested, sorry..." I started to move towards the door, embarrassed.

"Whoa-whoa-wait; hold on a second!" he said, holding an arm out in front of me. He sighed. "If Sora was a little too blunt I'm sorry. I mean, he's YOUR brother; I'm sure you of all people know he can get carried away. But really, I'm not a bad guy..." He held out his hand again. "Just one dance; whatdya say?"

I bit my lip, trying to resist the strange sudden urge to say yes... Slowly I shook my head. "I'm not gay..." The words sounded so harsh now that I was saying them to him, and I had all but whispered them. But he just chuckled silently. "Just one wittle dance. It won't kill you, will it?" he said, and he smiled-not smirked-at me. It was the first time I realized how pretty his smile really was...

I couldn't deny that the taller boy WAS attractive. Once I'd actually looked into his piercing green eyes, I'd found it nearly impossible to tear my gaze away. God, I knew I was going to regret this on the way home when Sora ambushed me with quesions, but...

"Okay...," I said, with a sigh, an I let him lead me out to the dance floor.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

A/N: Wow, that was soo much fun to write! Now I already have the second chapter planned out, but I want some reviews before I completely finnish the story. Thanks! 


	2. When You Walk Away From Destiny

narration  
"speech"  
_thoughts_

A/N: Here it is! Chapter two! *squeals* I can tell this is going to be one of my favorites in long run; ths story is soo much fun to write. I hope you guys like it and please, read and review! Reviews are the candy in my cane, the lemon in my ade, and the colli in my flower (wait a second...). Anyway! Enjoy chapter two!

Disclaimer:

Zexion: Hello. KHFreakOZoid couldn't be here to giv the disclaimer today because she had to...uh...she had to...wash her cat! Yeah, that works...anyway, so I will be giving te disclaimer. She owns nothing but the story and does NOT own Kingdom Hearts. And as long as that remains true then my but is safe from Demyx...thank God. Enjoy the story.

KHFreakOZoid: *trying to get free of the rope tying her up in the supply closet* Help me...!

Zexion: Muahaha...

o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o

We were gliding across the floor so gracefully and naturally, I almost forgot that I wasn't supposed to be enjoying this. I had to admit, he was a pretty good dancer. The fact that he could prevent both of my left feet from stepping on his was impressive.

_Cool it, Roxas. Remember, you hate this, you're going to kill Sora, and you're definetly absolutely possitively NOT enjoying this... _I kept thinking this...so why did I feel like I WAS enjoying this...?

Axel spun me around again once, twice. The song ended and neither of us let each other go. He looked at me, but all I did was stare at him. I should have let go and walked off. I should have stabbed Sora. I should've changed my name and moved to Alaska. But there I stayed, in Axel's arms.

He cleared his throat, breaking my thought bubble, and I saw a hint of a genuine smile on his face. "You're a good dancer," he said.

"Didn't you're mom teach you not to lie?" I joked. He laughed. Finally, we let go of our hold on each other and awkwardly made our way back to the bench. I sat on the edge and he took the seat next to me. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. Finally Sora came to my rescue (remind me to thank him later), hand in hand with Riku. "Hey, Rox!" he said, bubbly as ever.

"Hey," I replied much less enthusiastically.

"So how's it goin' over here?" he asked, clearly wanting details. I opened my mouth to respond but Axel beat me to it. "We're having a great time," he said, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Sora laughed. "He's no bragging too much?" he said, obviously joking. I never talk about myself. "No, he's too modest really. He wouldn't even let me compliment his dancing," Axel chuckled.

Sora rolled his eyes. "That's Roxas for you." I cleared my throat. "Well, if you guys are done talking about me like I'm not here...," I trailed off.

Sora smiled. "Be nice." With that, he dragged Riku back to the dance floor, leaving me and Axel alone once again.

We continued to make small talk (a bit awkwardly if you ask me) until I noticed the clock said ten o'clock. Sora and I promised to be home by 10:30pm.

"Well, I'd better get going...," I said, slowly getting up.

"Aw, already?" he said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Sora and I have to be home soon."

"Then at least let me drive you home."

I felt uneasy. "Riku's taking us home," I said, not looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind some extra alone time with Sora."

I bit my lip. I opened my mouth to reply when Sora and Riku walked back over to us, hand in hand.

"Roxas, you ready?" Riku asked.

I looked back at Axel and smiled apologetically. "I really gotta go."

Axel smiled and chuckled. "Well, alright then. I'll see you around." He put an arm around my shoulders in a light one-armed hug and stole a quick kiss on my cheek.

I blushed a little and narrowed my eyes at him, pushing him away. "Uh, yeah...," I said, again not meeting his eyes. I walked away with a giddy Sora and an entertained Riku, who had a smirk on his face that I'm sure couldn't rival the one that was surely on Axel's face. I tried to ignore them. _Oh, boy. I'm gonna hear about this later..._

And apparently later was sooner than I thought. The minute we stepped into Riku's car, Sora's mouth was moving a mile a minute, asking me a billion questions. He didn't even give me time to answer them (not that I wanted to anyway). "Come on, Rox, tell me everything! What did he say? What did YOU say? Say something!"

"Sora, chill!" I said, slightly annoyed. "I can barely understand a word you're saying."

"Sorry, Roxas, you're just too cute together! I can't take it!" he squealed a very manly squeal (yeah, right) and giggled.

I groaned, starting to count the ways I could kill him for this. The possibilities were endless...

"Alright, lover boy, do yourself a favor and get out of my car," Riku smirked at me, jokingly.

I looked at Sora. "You're not coming?" I asked, knowing that was a stupid question. I honestly couldn't remember the last time Sora actually slept at our own house, unless Riku was there.

Sora smiled brightly at me. "Nah, I'm gonna hang out at Riku's for a little while. Tell mom and dad I'll be home...whenever.

I rolled me eyes. "Right. Get outta here, lovebirds," I chuckled.

"Bye!" Sora waved. I shut the car door behind me and waved at them, getting a goodbye honk from Riku. I racked my brain for an excuse for our parents. I certainly couldn't tell them my gay twin brother was ditching me to sleep over at his bofriend's house to do...naughty things to each other. I suddered at the thought. _Ugh, I definetly can't tell them that..._

Sora _so _didn't pay me enough for this.


	3. When You Make a Date with Destiny

narration  
_thoughts _or _texts_

A/N: FINALLY! It's up! Chapter three! :D Thanks to those who reviewed; keep it up!

DISCLAIMER:

KHFreakOZoid: Ug, me KHFreakOZoid. Me no own, you no sue. Wagga. Wagga unga.

Zexion: *sighs* Vexen, did you replace with her with a cavegirl again?

Vexen: … Heh heh.

oo0o0oo0o0o00o

Okay, so maybe spending my Saturday night in my rom getting a jump start on homework that wasn't due until Wednesday wasn't the most..._exciting_ thing to do. But really, did I have anything else to do? I wasn't in the mood to get beaten to a pulp by Hayner, I'd already eaten all the ice cream I wanted for one year (so that's a no, Pence), and Olette was doing the exact same thing that I was. And even if I was desperate enough to go hang out with Sor and Riku, they were at Riku's house, most likely sucking face. I shuddered at the thought.

I praised whoever it was who decided to text me at that exact moment, because the sound shoved the disturbing images of Sora and Riku out of my mind. I picked up my phone and knit my eyebrows together. _555-8934? Who in the...? _I didn't recognize the number. _Maybe Olette finally got her new phone and had her number changed. _I shrugged and flipped my phone open.

_Hey, Roxy! What up?_

I quickly typed a reply.

_Nm... Who is this?_

_Oh, sorry, Sora must have forgotten to give you my number. It's Axel. :O)_

Remember what I said about praising whoever it was who had happened to text me? Yeah, scratch that. Actually, Sora _had _given me his number. Which I had had the courtesy to ball up and throw in his face. Sora must have left that part out last time he talked to Axel. I closed the phone and kept working. Not five minutes later, my phone chimed again.

_U there?_

I sighed. Damn, he was persistant. I reluctantly tapped the keys on my phone.

_Yeah. not 2 be rude, but what did u want exactly_

I pressed send, having every _intention_ of sounding rude.

_lol I was bored so I figured i'd see what u were doing._

_homework_

_wow. and i thought *i* had a boring night ahead. lol_

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

_yeh,_ I sent, hoping my lack of interest would give him the hint that I had no desire to continue this conversation.

_what, no plans with ur girlfriend?_

Wait...what? What had Sora told him?

_i dont have one._

_wow, seriously? well then i must have somethin wrong. a goodlooking guy who turned me down because he was straight, and u dont have a girlfriend?_

_i can be straight and single at the same time u know_

_haha sure u can, roxy._

_oh, then im sure uve got a boyfriend since i turned u down? im sure u picked *someone* up since then. its been a whole week_

_haha hardly. ur the only one for me ;O)_

_right. _I sighed. I told myself to stop typing, but I couldn't help it...it was too interesting. It was too much-

I stopped myself. I didn't dare say the word I'd been thinking.

_Fun._ My phone chimed again.

_but of course thats the reason *i'm* single. waiting for u to come to ur senses :P whats stopping U from datin?_

_no girls caught my interest. _Ugh, why did I specify girls? Shouldn't I have said no ONE?

_girls. right _Damn it. He noticed.

_OR boys._

_i didnt say anything lol_

_but u were thinkin it_

_maybe ;)_

_see?_

_haha whatever. nuff foolin around :P the real reason i texted is cuz i wanted to ask u somethin_

I was suddenly a little afraid. _what_

_u wana hang out tomorrow or somethin?_

_..._

_as FRIENDS fraidy cat lol i promise i wont rape u_

_right._

_;P well?_

_...sure_

DAMN it! My mind was screaming no at me the whole time! So why in hell did I say yes...?

_REALLY. wow, that was easier than i thought lol so u wanna see a movie, get ice cream, what?_

_ice cream sounds nice_

_ice cream it is._

_k. im tired so im gonna catch some Zs. gn_

_Goodnight, Roxy._

I shut my phone and groaned. Alright. So nevermind the fact that I just made plans to hang out with a gay stranger who had the hots for me. WHAT was I going to tell my brother? He knew that I wasn't social enough to have plans on a Sunday afternoon. He'd demand details. And I wouldn't want to give them to him.

A million things were swirling in my mind as I turned off the lights and went to bed. The last thing I heard in my mind was a dangerously familiar voice whispering something sweet.

_Goodnight, Roxy._


	4. When You Screw with Destiny

narration  
"talking"

A/N: Chapter four, reporting for duty! The moment you've all been waiting for… Roxas's "date" with Axel! So many fangirls are gonna kill me for what I'm going to do to this chapter… Oh well. :P BTW, to my newer fans, the reason my disclaimer always lists me as KHFreakOZoid is because that was originally my username. But I changed it. lol But I decided to keep it the same here, so that people could identify me easier…or something. idk. :D

DISCLAIMER:

KHFreakOZoid: OMG, I can't wait to see what happens on Roku's date!

Roxas: It's NOT a date.

KHFreakOZoid: Suuure.

Roxas: -.-'

Axel: Heh heh. ;) *tries to sneak an arm around Roxas*

Roxas: Do not touch me, or I will kill you.

Axel: meep…

Zexion: … Anyway…she owns nothing. On with the story…

o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o

I was excited...and nervous...and surprised.

I was excited because I had just made a date with the insaely hot blonde I met the other day. (Remind me to bow down and worship Sora later.) Okay, so maybe I kind of cowardly asked him out over a text message and said that it was specifically just two friends hanging out, no raping involved. (Damn. There go my plans...) But in my mind, it was a date. At least, that's what I would tell all my friends...

I was nervous because I didn't know what the hell was going to happen. I'd only met the guy once and had ONE texting conversation with him and already I could tell he was a cautious guy. I knew that one wrong move most likely would get me a rough kick to the balls... Somehow I wasn't quite too fond of the thought of that happening.

And I was surprised because I had no idea in hell how I pulled this off.

I was already surprised enough that he actually texted me back. I honestly expected him to block my number the moment he found out it was me. Childish as the idea was, for the slightest of moments, I actually considered making him guess who was texting him, simply so that I could have an excuse to text him a little longer. But I decided I was too good for that. But one thing was for sure; I'd be walking on eggshells with him.

I have to admit, it was obvious he was in a pissy mood when I texted him. Or maybe that was my fault. Whatever. Halfway through the conversation I had considered for a second sparing him and just leaving him alone. Until the subject of his relationship status came up. He had mentioned there were no girls that caught his interest, so stupid-ass me decided to note that he'd specifically said _girls._ I regretted saying the joke almost instantly after I'd sent it. But what I'd expected to be a flame or even something like igoring me, actually turned out to be a returning joke. I swear my heart skipped a beat. Why did he seem like he was enjoying this conversation? Like he DIDN'T despise me for coming on to him? Like...like...

Like he was flirting back?

I don't know if it was my ego, my surge of accomplishment by coaxin a cuple good flirts out of him, or maybe I was just plain supid. But fr whatever reason, I grew a pair and straight-out asked him to hang out. Sure, my courage surprised me, but nothin could have surprisd me more than the fact that he'd actually said YES.

And boy was I excited. Tomorrow was gonna be epic.

\0/

I glanced at my watch. Roxas had agreed to meet me at the ice cream shop at 4:00pm. It was 3:45pm. Every minute felt like a year. So when I finally spotted a head of spiky blonde hair, a smile slapped itself onto my face.

And just as quickly as it appeared, the smile disappeared. What the...? Why the...

Oh. Shit. Oh, no he didn't.

ROXAS'S POV

I walked slowly over to Axel, feeling like there were weights in my socks. I didn't want to do this...mostly. I had stopped trying to deny that there was a very tiny part of me that DID want to do this three hours ago. I especially tried to ignore the little flip my heart did when he did a quick smile. But I didn't blame it for disappearing once he saw me.

Okay, so not so much me rather than the people _around _me. Sora and Riku, hand in hand, were walking right beside me.

That's right. Me, being the coward I am, brought my brother and his boyfriend on what may or may not be a date. I still hadn't specificaly decided whether I liked that word or not.

Getting Sora to agree to it wasn't too hard. He was tickled pink when I told him my plans to hang out with Axel, but ultimately refused to go with me when I asked. But as soon I threatened to call Axel right then and there to break it off unless he came with, he nearly ripped the phone out of my hand and agreed. And getting Riku to agree to come only took one request from Sora. Damn, why couldn't Sora be that easy?

I felt sort of silly about doing it, but it was too late now. He had already seen us. And, boy, did he look disappointed. I felt a small pang of guilt.

"Hey," I said to the redhead, shyly.

"Uh, hi, Roxas...Sora, Riku...," he said, trying his best to be polite. He didn't have me fooled, though.

"Hi, Axel," Sora shrugged, obviously apologetic.

Axel did his best to smile. "So, you ready to get some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" said Sora. Oh boy...maybe bringing Sora to a sugar factory wasn't a good idea after all... He bounced over to the counter, eyeballing the menu of flavors. Riku walked beside him, leaving Axel and me to awkwadly stand behind them. I nuck a peek at him out of the corner of my eye. He refused to look at me.

"Sorry about his," I heard Sora whisper to Axel when he thought I wasn't paying atention. Wrong. "He was a little nervous and blackmailed us to coming along." My brother shrugged and smiled apologetically.

Axel snorted and I winced. But I saw a small smirk on his face and I figured he wasn't as upset as I'd originally thought.

We all got our ice cream; Sora finally settled on a double-scoop chocolate cone (Wonderful. Just what he needs: more sugar.), Riku got a plain vanilla cup, while Axel and I both got sea salt ice cream on a stick. It was my favorite.

I've got to admit, the beginning was rocky, but after a while (I can't believe I'm saying this), it was...fun. I didn't stop myelf from thinking the word now. I almost regretted asking Sora and Riku to come...okay, one step at a time. Maybe I wouldn't go _that _far.

"Hey, Roxas?" Axel's voice interrupted my thoughts, but the interruption was surprisingly welcome.

"Yeah?" I half-smiled.

"I've got tickets to a Coldplay concert next week...you wouldn't wanna snag the other one, would you?" he asked, a bit timidly.

I opened my mouth, but didn't reply. My thoughts were racing. Okay... Did I want to go out with- I mean, _hang _out with him again? Was it worth all of the jokes and stupid remarks from Sora? All of th gossip he would surely spill to Riku and God knows who else? Every part of my brain was screaming no, but...

"I'd like that." I'm an idiot.


	5. When You Befriend Destiny

A/N: Here's chapter five! :) I know, some of you are probably going to be sad that I skipped ahead because you want to know how on earth Roxas and Axel ended up best friends, but when it comes to the length of the story, I decided I'd rather skip ahead and remind you this IS a songfic ("Trainwreck" – Demi Lovato and "You Belong with Me" – Taylor Swift) rather than take another five or six chapters up by just easing you into their friendship. So…sorry. :( If you really desperately want to know how it happened, just send me a message and I'll give you a little extra chapter. Enjoy! :) (Btw, we're back in Roxas's POV for now. :P)

Disclaimer:

KHFreakOZoid: Wow, I can't believe I'm still writing this…usually I get bored and quit before I get anywhere… Cool! :D

Roxas: I don't wanna date Namine…

KHFreakOZoid: Dude, don't give it away! *smacks Roku*

Roxas: Ow! :'(

Axel: *growls* BURN, BABY! *shoots fireball at KHFreakOZoid*

KHFreakOZoid: AAAAAAAH!

Zexion: *sighs* Isn't it YOUR job to give the disclaimer? Why am I always doing it… *ahem* She owns nothing, enjoy the story, yada yada yada… You know the drill.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

2 YEARS LATER, AXEL'S POV

"Namine," Roxas groaned. That was the fifth time this week she'd called him to yell about some stupid little joke he'd made…and it was only Tuesday! "Namine, please. It was JUST a joke. I'm sorry, okay?"

I sighed as he paused to let her talk. I heard the annoying little buzz on the other side of the phone that was his girlfriend's voice.

_Ugh, girlfriend… _Just the thought of that horrid word made me want to retch. Roxas and I had been best friends for a while now, but honestly, the only reason we'd even made it that far was because I'd stopped hitting on him. He thought I was over him. He really could be dense sometimes…

Namine wasn't a good match for him. She had such a dry sense of humor. And by dry I mean she HAD no sense of humor. He'd made a stupid comment about how girlsspend too much time on their makeup and she went off about it, claiming he'd been directing that at her. Bitch… No one yells at Roxas.

Roxas sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was tired, no doubt. They'd been fighting all week. I lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for the stupid bitch to shut up… This was getting to be too much.

I turned up the volume on my iPod, trying to tune out their conversation before I grabbed the phone from him and gave her a piece of my mind. That might get messy…

I was listening to my favorite song, "Time is Running Out", by Muse. I smiled to myself. Namine hated this kind of music. She was into all that girly crap; Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, All Star Weekend…yuck. Disney Channel central.

After a while the music lost my interest and I let my mind wander. I started to wonder what Roxas saw in Namine. And especially why she even liked him. Don't get me wrong, Roxas was very easy to look at. He had tastefully messy blonde locks that were just perfect. He rolled out of bed every morning and didn't even have to touch his hair and it was perfect. That was more than I could say for myself. It probably took two and a half hours every morning for me to style and gel my hair… I envied him.

And don't get me started on his eyes… Oh. My. God… I could never put my finger on what shade they were. Somewhere between dark sky blue and cerulean. But maybe the mystery was what made the color so beautiful. Or maybe it was just the fact that it was _Roxas's _eyes. Yeah, that must be it.

And I knew everything about him. I knew that he had a heart-shaped birthmark on his thigh. (No, fangirls, I did _not _find this out by removal of his pants. Don't rub it in…) I knew that he had been born with a twin brother, Ventus, who had died when they were two years old. And, most importantly, I knew all the pain and suffering he went through every second he was with his stupid girlfriend, Namine.

Yeah, how much of that did _she _know about him?

But, let's face it. She wore mini skirts to show off her legs (coughcoughWHOREcough) and I wore T-shirts from the dirty clothes hamper. She was a fucking cheerleader and I sat on the bleachers through every basketball game because I HAD no athletic talent. (No, just because I'm, like, seven feet tall does NOT mean I'm magically good at basketball. Tragic, really…)

Sigh… Two years. _Two years. _TWO fucking years I've been waiting for him to realize that I'm here, just wishing he'd see how much I care for him. How much happier I could him that Namine could. That I'M the one he's been looking for. Yeah. I'll just keep on dreaming…

Seriously, why can't he see that I understand him like no one else can? I've been here for him through all the crap she's put him through. So why can't he see that he belongs with ME?

I looked at him. He was still arguing with Namine over God knows what now. He knit his eyebrows together, making that cute little face that he always does when he's thinking really hard.

_You belong with ME… Come on, I know you want to do it. Dump her ass! Come on, man, do it…! _I thought, frantically. Unfortunately, my silent cries weren't heard.

Roxas sighed. "Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said, glumly. "Love you, too," he mumbled, with a frown. I smiled a little at that. He pressed the end button on his cell phone and groaned, plopping face first on the bed, next to me.

I half-smiled and sighed. "Let it out, Roxy," I said, patting his back.

"Why do girls have to be so damn sensitive to every little thing you say?" he yelled into the pillow. Roxas rarely cursed, and I've got to say, it really didn't suit him. His voice was too sweet, and words like that just tainted it. "I mean, seriously! Do you think it was that big a deal?"

I shook my head, but then remembered he couldn't see. He continued anyway, assuming I was on his side. "I just…I mean…ugh, I don't know. I just get so sick of it sometimes."

_Sometimes? _I chuckled internally. He complained about her constantly. It wasn't just "sometimes."

Roxas groaned again. I was pained sound that just made you want to punch whoever caused him that kind of distress in the face.

Or maybe that was just me…

"Rox, I really don't know what you see in her. She's a real bitch," I didn't bother trying to hide my distaste for Namine anymore. I'd gotten over that guilt once they hit the three month mark. There were at five now…

Roxas sighed. That was the only response I got to that little statement.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes while I absentmindedly ran my fingers through Roxas's hair. I didn't realize I was doing it at first, but I didn't stop. He didn't seem to mind…

"It's getting late," he sighed and got up. I'm sure I looked disappointed when he shrugged away from my touch. "We better get to sleep."

I looked at the clock. Damn, it _was_ pretty late. The clock read 1:42 A.M. We usually stayed up late, but even _we _would be tired if we didn't go to sleep soon.

I sighed. "Alright. G'night, Roxy." I patted him on the shoulder, using every ounce of self control I had not to wrap my arms around him.

"'Night," he mumbled. He was still upset about the whole Namine thing. God, someone should really bitch-slap that whore one of these days… I'd gladly take the offer if anyone ever gave it to me. Sadly, that day has yet to come… Pity.

I got off his bed and rolled out my sleeping bag next to it. I crawled inside and he pulled the string on his bedside lamp, stealing the light from the room. I remember being half-asleep when I heard him sigh sadly again. The sound really wasn't becoming. Anyone who made Roxas sad like this didn't deserve to live. That should be a federal crime. Illegal. Punishable by death. I cooled my temper down and focused on relaxing again, so that I could get to sleep.

It took a little while. Roxas was asleep long before I was. I heard his soft snoring and it helped me to relax. It was a soothing sound; one I'd become accustomned to. I smiled slightly.

It might have been my imagination, but I swear to God the last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness was Roxas's sweet sleepy voice sigh, "Axel..."

o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Well! Hope you enjoyed it. ;P I almost considered doing a scary movie scene where Roxas freaked out and Axel had to comfort him but I scrapped the idea. (That' what I get for watching "The New Daughter"...at midnight...on Halloween... *cough* But if you want me to add that as a later chapter or even as a seperate oneshot/story later on, let me know. I'm not 100% against the idea of using that. ;) Happy late Halloween and happy November!


	6. When You Embrace Destiny

A/N: Hi! :D Okay, so the last few chapters I've written mostly in Microsoft Word, because I FINALLY got it. (I know, a writer without Word? Fail. My laptop came with the trial only…and no serial number thing to get the full version. So two years later, we FINALLY bought it. We were lazy. Lol So I've been using NotePad x( And when I'm writing my documents ON , my computer keyboard decides to lag, making spelling reeeally crappy. And I'm to lazy and impatient to get a beta reader, even though I could probably get one if I wanted xD Anyway…) ENJOY! Glad you guys are still reading. This is only my second attempt at fanfiction, like, EVER so I'm soo grateful to your critique! :D You guys are the reason this story is still going! xD Thanks!

Disclaimer:

KHFreakOZoid: Aw, but Roxy, you guys are so cute together!

Roxas: #1: Don't call me Roxy.

Axel: YEAH! That's MY job. *glomps Roku*

Roxas: And #2 I answer questions about my lovelife to no one! NO ONE, I SAY!

Zexion: Picky, picky…

KHFreakOZoid: *sigh* Roxas, you don't wanna date Namine, you refuse to comment on Axel, make up your mind! D: Come on, readers, tell him to come clean! :]

Roxas: Uh oh…

KHFreakOZoid: Muhaha… He he… :] I own only the idea for the story and my personal love for mah boiis here. ;] Although I desperately wish I owned some Lucky Charms… Ah, well. Read on!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AXEL'S POV

We got up exceptionally early the next morning; 7:52 A.M. I guess? I practically sucked down our bowls of Lucky Charms and then swung our backpacks on our shoulders, heading out his front door. He didn't say goodbye to his mom; she'd already left for work hours ago.

He was making things…extra difficult today.

You know, sometimes I wondered if Roxas really _did _know I still I liked him. Like today, for instance. He was wearing a ratty old pair of jeans, the pair I'd complimented once. They were worn out, but I personally thought it looked good on him. It was…sexy.

But as unfair as this temptation was, I was satisfied, happy. Although I really wished he wouldn't be so difficult sometimes and just let me love him, these were the kind of days I liked. The days where we could just be together; no drama, no stupid Namine, no worries. This was how it ought to be _all_ the time.

We sat down on the bench at the bus stop, waiting for the school bus. We sat in another comfortable silence and I sighed, content. Until I saw a new addition to his backpack. My face spread into an evil grin.

"What's this?" I asked him, unclipping a keychain from his bag before he could do anything about it. When I had it in my hands, he blushed a little. It was a good color on him.

"Give that back," he giggled nervously, knowing he was about to hear about it. He tried to snatch it back from me, but I held it out of his reach.

It was a small plush care bear, a prize I'd won him at the fair last year. He'd rolled his eyes at the time and said it was stupid but apparently he'd kept it all this time…

My heart warmed a little.

"Aw, someone still wuvs his teddy bear," I mock-pouted at him and chuckled, clipping it back onto his backpack.

Roxas rolled his eyes, trying to cover his embarrassment. He failed. "Please. You went to the trouble of winning it; I thought I might as well use it…," he mumbled, trailing off a bit. I could tell he was still blushing, although he didn't meet my eyes. I laughed lightly, and he soon joined me. A bright smile made its way onto his face and it made my day to know that something so beautiful such as his smile was created because of me. Nothing could ruin this day.

Whoops. Spoke too soon.

My smile faded along with my laughter as I peered of his shoulder. He followed my eyes, half smiling at what he saw. A red Bug drove up to the curb. A stupid car I unfortunately knew all too well. It meant my Roxy-time was coming to an end…

Namine smirked at Roxas, as he got up. It was a disgusting smile.

"Sorry, guess I'll meet you at school?" he smiled at me and waved, getting into the car.

Namine raised an eyebrow at me, and pulled Roxas in for a long kiss. It was way too steamy for me to just sit back and _not _rip her head off.

Damn my good self control. Damn it to hell.

I sat there and rolled my eyes, knowing there was nothing I could do. He responded to the kiss, but it cooled my temper just a tad to see that he was no where near as into it as she was. They broke apart, needing air, and Namine smirked at me. I think Roxas was going to say goodbye again, but she sped off before he had the chance. The manipulative bitch.

I sighed when the beautiful blonde hair was no longer in sight. Looked like I was riding the bus alone. Okay, so maybe the day wasn't going to go as well as I'd hoped…

I had made sure that we got to the bus stop early, so we could just have some time together. But since he was gone, I just decided I would let my mind wander. And of course, my thoughts almost immediately went to Roxas.

I thought of the small, shy smile I'd seen on his face when I'd noticed the little care bear hanging on his backpack. It made me melt. Small as it was, the smile had lit up my whole day. His smiles were rare these days. And I completely blamed Namine. She had an ego the size of her boobs (which, come to think of it, is probably the only reason Roxas even stuck around) and felt the need to make everyone around her feel like an idiot. Even the people she "loved."

Did I actually believe that Namine loved Roxas? Psh, hell, no. I think what she really loved was the popularity. But me…

I really did love him. There was no beating around the bush to that fact now.

Roxas was good-looking, smart, and a pretty damn good athlete. Hence his popularity. Me? My title was Roxas's unlikely best friend. That was really the only reason anyone knew who I was. Not that I really care.

But Namine cared _way _too much about it. And the way she treated him was disgusting. She thought of him as an accessory. Big deal. If she wanted one so bad I'd gladly by her a Prada handbag in exchange for him.

Eventually the bus came and I sat alone in the front seat, allowing me to get off quickly when we arrived at school. Then I went through three hours, three classes without Roxas.

When lunchtime finally came, I ran with inhuman speed to the cafeteria. I look around for the blonde locks I'd become so attached to, but he wasn't there. I scanned the room again, my search coming up negative. I shook my head and started searching again, for a different blonde. A bottle blonde.

I saw Namine, sitting with her plastic lackeys laughing about something. Most likely some poor girl's makeup. Roxas was nowhere near her. Not that she seemed to notice or care.

I left the cafeteria, ignoring the rumbling hunger in my stomach, and walked to the men's restroom. I had mixed feelings about what I found. I was relieved because I had found the beautiful blonde I'd been looking for.

And I was horrified. Because said beauty was hidden by a mask of tears.

I walked into the open stall that had my best friend curled up, hunched over the toilet, quietly sobbing. Damn, if there'd ever been a time that I wanted more than anything to wrap my arms around him, (sadly, Roxas wasn't much of a hugger…) it would be now. My heart broke more and more the longer I looked at him. I hesitated at then put a hand on his back. I heard him gasp softly but he didn't turn around to see who it was. He probably knew it was me.

"It's okay, Rox. I'm here," I told him softly. I was there for him. I let him know I cared. I listened to what he had to say. But not once did I ever ask him what had happened. I knew he was silently thanking me for that.

I let him cry it out some more and eventually, with a sniffle, he got up from the floor. He turned to face me, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. I fixed that.

With a gentle finger, I pulled his chin up to look at me. His eyes were stained red. He looked ashamed of his tears, afraid that I would make fun of him. I didn't. My eyes were soft and understanding. He saw this and he closed his eyes, letting another tear escape.

I guess I wasn't thinking about what his reaction might be or what the consequences might be, but then again, in that moment, I guess I also didn't care.

I pulled him close to me and wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders, hugging him. At first he didn't move, didn't respond. I didn't let go.

I swear to God my heart almost gave out when I felt his arms wrap tightly around my waist.


	7. When You Get a Chance at Destiny

A/N: Wow, I'm just so into this story lately! : ) But I need something new… I have a list of pairings I will do on my profile; if anyone would like to request a story, let me know! :D Anyway, so in the beginning I had completely intended on making the whole story Roxas's POV. But when it came to chapter four, I had two options staring me in the face. Tell the story of how on earth Roxas got the whole "bring his brother and his brother's boyfriend on his first date" thing, (which I had no inspiration for and found the idea to be, quite frankly, a little boring), or I could break my cycle of staying in Roxas's mind and give you a glimpse of what Axel was thinking after his cute little conversation with Roxas. :P I decided to suck up my pride and go with Axel. And now look! Almost all of the story is in Axy's POV now. I'm so bad. :P lol But I do like wondering, even myself, what's going on in Roxas's mind while he's dating Namine, but being comforted by Axel. Guess you'll have to wait and see how HE feels later. ;) Wow, I'm rambling… Nevertheless, here's chapter 7!

Disclaimer:

KHFreakOZoid: Oh noez, I'm out of creative funny things to say! D:

Zexion: Thank God…

KHFreakOZoid: You're no fun, Zexy! :'(

Zexion: Just give them the damn disclaimer so they can read the story.

KHFreakOZoid: Ughh, fine. I don't even own the computer I'm typing on; I definetly don't own KH. If I did, the game would be rated M, Kairi would die in a ditch, and it would be YAOI INFESTED. :D But until I buy it on eBay…you'll just have to settle for this. Enjoy.

ooo0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

AXEL'S POV

"So, Roxas," I prompted, finally asking. I had to know what had happened so that I could still kill Namine while it was a crime of passion, "are you gonna tell me what happened?"

Roxas was quiet. We were still in the bathroom, waiting for Roxas's teary eyes to lose some of the redness before we went to face the ruthless dictators that were our high school peers. He turned away from me, seemingly reluctant to say anything, should any more tears surface.

"Roxas, I know _she _said something to make you upset. What happened?"

"I'm fine," he put simply. It sounded monotonous.

I snorted, trying to lighten the mood just a bit. "Come on, Roxy, I know you better than that." I smiled a little. "Now what happened?" I asked, softening my voice.

He bit his lip, hesitating; something I'd always found quite cute. He did it quite frequently when I he was nervous. Finally he sighed, deciding to say something.

"Fine," he started. What came after was a long story filled with teenage drama and expected heartbreak.

I feel bad admitting this (1), because I should've been more supportive, but to this day, I still can't remember what Namine had said or done to make him so upset. I really hadn't paid attention. The second I saw tears reappear in his eyes, I blocked out all sounds and focused solely on making that little bitch pay for hurting someone so delicate. Roxas was much to pure to deserve this kind of crap. He deserved way better.

"Roxas," I said, once I realized the story was over (whatever it may have been about), "don't take this the wrong way, but why are you dating her?"

Roxas surprised me by laughing. It was a humorless sound, but it was still a laugh. He paused before answering. "Sometimes…I wonder about that myself."

"Seriously, though, what are you doing with a girl like _that?"_ I tried as hard as I could to stress the word "that" and not the word "girl."

He sighed again. I knew already that even he didn't have an answer to that. I closed my eyes, smiling, and shook my head, laughing quietly. "I'll never understand you, Roxy…" He half-smiled at that.

Although I did had at least a mildly good guess why he even bothered going out with her. He didn't strike me as being shallow enough to prove the theory, but you never know. I'm just saying, it probably had something to do with her high heels, tank tops, her scrawny little ass in those mini skirts…

Yeah, something like that.

I guess it was obvious why I couldn't compete. I didn't really have the legs for a mini skirt… And I wouldn't be caught _dead_ in those slutty little tank tops she wears (ignore the extra gayety of how that may sound…); would he settle for T-shirts?

If there was one thing in the whole world that I hate more than Namine (have I made that point clear yet?), it would be this crap.

Homework.

Ugh, why don't teachers just stab scissors in our eyes… Okay, Axel, focus. We wants "A"s.

M'kay, thirty-five over six time the absolute value of negative four hundred nine plus the square root of pi is less than or equal to the sum of two minus—

Whoa, why was there a car outside?

It was dark; I couldn't see the details of the car, but I could definetly see the headlights in the driveway. Why was someone at my house at…holy crap, 1:37 A.M.? How long had I been working that math problem?

I knitted my eyebrows together. I could think of no good reason why there'd be someone coming over this late. My parents were asleep and my older brother wasn't due back 'til tomorrow (or today, I guess). I bit my lip and grabbed my lucky baseball bat, silently slipping out my bedroom door, intot he darkness of my hallway.

I tip-toed down two flights of stairs, desperately trying not to break anything (namely my bones) and stopped dead in my tracks when I heard someone jiggling the locked doorknob.

"Damn it," whispered the other side of the door. I heard keys jangling and the perp stuck one in the key slot. The door opened and I jumped out from behind the door, ready to smash the face in of the intruder and/or greet my brother (who else would have the key to my house?).

I shocked gasp greeted me as I saw who it was. I suddenly felt very stupid.

"Axel!" the blonde hissed at me. "What the hell are you doing? You scared me half to death!" He swatted my arm.

"Says the guy who tried to break into my house," I chuckled, trying to keep my voice down.

The short pause told me that Roxas probably rolled his eyes at my retort. It was still dark; I couldn't see him. I finally remembered a few months back that I had given him my house key in case of emergencies. Hmm… curiouser and curiouser… (2)

He opened his mouth to speak, but I put a finger to my lips, politely cutting him off. I motioned with my hand for him to follow me up the stairs. He hesitated, probably as afraid of killing himself in the dark as I had been a few moments ago. I smirked, rolling my eyes, grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him behind me. He whimpered very slightly at protest but made no other attempts to stop me. As trusted, he and I both made it back to my bedroom physically unharmed.

"So," I said, plopping onto my bed, after switching the light on, "what's on your mind, Roxy?"

He bit his lip (have I mentioned how cute that was?) and sighed. "Well…," he started, "I've been thinking about breaking up with Namine."

FINALLY. The boy finally grew a pair…and a brain. I opened my mouth but he cut me off. "I mean, I've been thinking about _how _I want to break up with her. Don't start."

I couldn't hide the light in my eyes or my obvious bright smile. I let him go on thinking I was just happy because she was a bitch, not because I saw a tiny window of opportunity.

And I mean tiny.

Just because he dumped his girlfriend didn't mean he'd automatically come to me. Damn.

I puckered my lips, in mock-thought. "Hmm, well…I recommend doing it harshly. It's the least you could do." I smiled again, only half-joking…

"I can't do that…," he said, a little guiltily. "I'm a better person than she is. I wanna walk away with my dignity."

I groaned. "Why ya always gotta ruin my fun?"

He laughed, a sad smile on his face. I could see it. He _was _sad to break up with her. I knew even though he was laughing, he wanted to cry. I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, an understanding smile on my face. He sighed back. I opened my arms to him, grinning.

He crossed his arms pausing, and then he took a step forward placing his forehead on my shoulder. Okay, not a real hug, but it gave me the invitation to hug _him_ at least. I'd take what I could get. And I did; I wrapped my arms around his shoulders like I had earlier and we stayed like this for a minute. I hid the disappointment from my face when he pulled away, gently.

"Ax…"

"Yeah? I asked.

"You're a good friend."

I half-smiled. "Right." _Friend…_

o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N:

(1) Okay, I am a bad, bad, baaad authoress. I admit it. I was just too lazy to think of a good reason for them to fight. And it was NamiRoku. I reeeally didn't care enough to think of one.

(2) I don't own _Alice in Wonderland _either. :#


	8. Destiny's First Kiss

A/N: REVIEW, DARN IT, REVIEW! lol The forbidden chapter… I'm sure you're all excited by the name of the chapter. ;) But believe me, the drama is far from over… Stupid Namine. ): lol Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

KHFreakOZoid: OMG, you will not BELIEVE what Axy and Roku do in this chapter; they TOTALLY—

Axel: *smacks me over the head*

Roxas: :D

KHFreakOZoid: Ow…

Zexion: :)

KHFreakOZoid: Why does that make you smile…?

Axel: Don't give it away.

Roxas: Yeah. You own nothing and never will.

KHFreakOZoid: :'( Don't rub it in.

o0o0o00oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AXEL'S POV

I groaned, the sunlight blinding me when I woke up. It took me a moment to realize where I was since I was sitting upright and not lying in my bed. I squinted, letting my eyes adjust to the light, and looked around me. I was still in my bedroom, at least. I remembered; I must have fallen asleep on my couch.

I moved, intending to stretch out my arms, but an odd amount of weight was on my shoulder. I looked to my left, and stiffened. I froze, remembering the rest.

Roxas was sitting next to me, still sound asleep, his head heavily resting on my shoulder. Whoa, forgot about him. My heart skipped a beat.

It all came flooding back. I remembered him driving to my house in the middle of the night. He'd told me he (finally) decided he was going to break up with Namine.

FINALLY.

I'd told him to do it harshly, but the farthest I could convince him to go was to dump her by a phone call. And he did. Right in front of me. Oh-ho, was that a turn on.

"_Come on, Roxas, be a man! Do it!" I urged. I handed him his cell phone. He bit his lip and slowly took the phone from my hand, dialing Namine's number. I was sure that he would've had her on speed-dial, but then again, he was probably stalling in anyway he could._

_Unfortunately for him, Namine picked up after the second ring. He had put it on speaker after I had begged him. I suppressed a smile._

"Hello?" _said Namine, sounding slightly annoyed._

_Roxas took a deep breath. "Namine, it's me."_

"Yeah, what?" _she said. I wanted to take the phone and yell at the bitch._

_Roxas gulped and looked at me frantically. I make a chopping motion with my hands, signing him to get it done._

_He took another deep breath and continued. "We need to talk…,"_

I smiled at the memory and looked at the sleeping blonde next to me. I look at the clock. 8:13 A.M. Damn. We were running a little late. I hated to wake him, but I had no choice. I shook his shoulder, gently.

"Hey. Roxy," I whispered. He whimpered a little and opened his eyes slowly.

"Oh, hey…," he muttered, stifling a yawn. He froze when he realized he was lying on me and shot up very slight blush coloring his cheeks.

I half-smiled and chuckled. "A little comfy there, Roxy?"

His blush deepened a bit and he rolled his eyes. "Get over yourself, stupid," he snapped but smirked at me. We both laughed.

I smiled, remembering the conversation we'd had after Namine hung up on him, enraged. He had wondered if he'd made a mistake but I scoffed at that.

"_Come on, Roxy, she doesn't know anything about you. She doesn't CARE," I said, convincing him he'd done the right thing. "Does she know your favorite song?"_

Time is Running Out_ by Muse. He didn't respond to the question._

"_Do you tell her about your dreams?"_

_He wanted to be a painter, he secretly loved to sing, and he wanted to write a novel before he died. Again, he didn't respond._

"_See?" I half-smiled. "You did the right thing."_

_He sighed and looked down at my floor. "I guess you're right."_

I sighed happily, and he looked at me. "What?" he asked me, curiously.

"Uh…nothing," I chuckled. He narrowed his eyes at me and opened his mouth to ask but I cut him off. "We better hurry; we're gonna be late."

I let him borrow a T-shirt and some shorts that had shrunk and that I was going to give to Goodwill. I guess they came in handy for someone small like him. I could tell he was still on edge, most likely worrying over his breakup. Normally I'd tell him to suck it up but I felt for him. Namine had sworn he would regret it and I didn't doubt she would do anything to make his life miserable. I guess now it's a good thing she _didn't _know anything about him, or he'd be in trouble.

Eventually I let my mind wander and I couldn't help but wonder: did I have even the slightest chance with him now? If he wanted to be in a relationship, I knew where he belonged. I knew it was with _me._

Okay, so maybe that was a little bit possessive and kind of cocky, but come on, could you blame me? I'd been waiting for my chance for two fucking years, for crying out loud. I think I deserved a little hope.

I went to Roxas's house after dropping my schoolwork off at home. I went to the backdoor of his house and knocked three times, waiting for him to answer. I waited a minute but no one answered.

"Roxy, hello? Ya home yet?" I called. I waited a few more seconds and finally heard the door unlatch. I started to smile but it automatically faded when I saw who answered the door.

A very red-eyed Roxas, with a face stained with tears. I felt anger swell up in my chest. "Roxas? What's wrong; what happened?" God, I don't think I've ever seen Roxas cry this much. It was starting to depress me. I pulled him outside.

"N-Namine's telling everyone th-that I—" he started, his voice quivering.

"What, Roxas?"

"Sh-she's telling everyone that I forced her to have sex with me! And that I dumped her after I got what I wanted!" a fresh batch of tears appeared in his eyes.

I. Was. Pissed.

"She…what…?" I said, attempting to keep my temper from flaring outward.

He whimpered. "Axel, I could get expelled for this! What if some teachers here about it?"

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Shh, Roxy, it's okay, that's not gonna happen. And even if it does, she's got no evidence. It _didn't _happen. And everyone knows that you're not capable of something like that."

I cradled his face with one of my hands. A tear rolled out and I wiped away with my thumb. "Roxy…it's gonna be okay. I promise," I said gently. He never took his eyes off my face. He whimpered again and surprised me by wrapping his arms around me.

I wasn't sure what was with him lately. He was never a very touchy or physical person, but I definitely wasn't complaining. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my face in his hair, slowly breathing in the scent. It was delicious.

I felt him start to pull away, but he froze halfway. Right in front of my face.

I stopped breathing.

I don't know what possessed me to do what I did. Maybe it was sympathy for him, in his time of need. Maybe I was crazy. Or maybe I was just crazy about _him._ But for whatever reason, I will never regret doing what I did.

I leaned forward an inch, testing myself and him, and he closed his eyes. I slowly leaned in another inch, pausing again.

Roxas was the one to close the gap between our lips.


	9. When You Abandon Destiny

A/N: Okay, so I had a bunch of people who wanted to slit my throat after the last chapter. The ending was torturous, I know. But not to worry; here we are, in ROXAS'S POINT OF VIEW, right after they kiss. ENJOY!

Disclaimer:

KHFreakOZoid: Well, Axel and Roxas are sitting in the emo corner—

Zexion: They stole my place…

KHFreakOZoid: -and are far too embarrassed to assist me in the disclaimer.

Zexion: *scoffs* Do you blame them?

KHFreakOZoid: …:D I own nothin'. Deal with it. DON'T SUE MEH.

o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

My eyes shot open when I realized what I'd just done, and I froze. When Axel realized this, he pulled his lips away from mine and looked at me curiously.

"You…you okay?" he asked, nervously.

I blushed deeply, wondering what had come over me… I had just kissed my best friend.

Why had I done that? I mean, it wasn't like I didn't like Axel. He was the best friend I'd ever had and he'd always been there for me when I couldn't handle Namine anymore. He'd always been sympathetic and helped me through it. I couldn't be more grateful for that.

But…I didn't really want to _date _him…did I?

He looked at me oddly and I realized he was still waiting for an answer. "Uh—y-yeah…I'm fine," I stammered awkwardly, not meeting his eyes.

Axel's face tinted a slight pink color. I felt bad. He probably felt rejected. I forced myself to give him a half-smile; anything to lighten the mood.

"Uh…sorry about that; I…," he said, obviously embarrassed. I couldn't help but try to comfort him.

"N-no, don't apologize. I'm the one who…," I trailed off, not able to say the "K" word. "Anyway, I was just starting a movie. You wanna…come inside?" For some reason I didn't want him to leave…and I couldn't help but let myself have that simple request.

He smiled at me, his eyes visibly brightening. "Sure," he said quietly, following me through the door.

Axel stretched his arms after the movie ended and yawned. "I'm bushed," he said, and sighed. "I think I'm gonna head home and go to bed." He scratched the back of his head, walking towards my front door.

"I'll walk you out," I said, following him. Half of me wanted to ask him to spend the night, but I suppressed that desire. He opened the door, stopping in my doorway and turning around to look at me.

"Good night…," he said softly. I smiled at him, involuntarily.

"Good night," I replied. He hesitated, but leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I let him.

"See you tomorrow," he said, walking out my door. He closed the door behind him and I sighed, leaning against the wall, eventually sliding down to sit.

Wow… What had just happened tonight? Did this mean Axel and I were together now? Would we go back to the way we were; pretend nothing had happened? Would things be awkward between us now?

I bit my lip, thinking. What did _I _want us to be…?

Axel…

He was the one who was always there to help me when I fell (1); to stand me up again. He was always by my side whenever I needed him. He helped me on my way… He had the most caring and devoted heart of anyone I'd ever met. And he was always right by my side. He was…

Always there.

God, when had I fallen in love…?

Yeah…yeah, I finally admitted it to myself. Somewhere along the laughs, the ice cream, and the heartbreak (courtesy of Namine), I'd fallen in love…wow.

Sora would never let me hear the end of this one.

I couldn't say I was specifically "gay." I still _was _attracted to girls. I wasn't homosexual, and to be honest, I didn't even think I was really bisexual either. Axel was the only guy I'd ever had feelings for…

I was Axelsexual (2).

I heard my phone vibrate from my back pocket and I took it out and looked at the screen. It was a text from Axel.

_pick u up tomorrow at 8am, roxy. :] goodnight._

I smiled and typed a quick reply.

_M'kay…see u tomorrow. (: _I sighed and put my phone away. Axelsexual…

I think I could get used to that.

I woke up to a car horn honking in my driveway. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and peered out my window. As promised, Axel was waiting for me, sitting on the hood of his car. I smiled, happy to see him. I got dressed as quickly as I could and raced downstairs. I skipped breakfast altogether. My stomach was already full of butterflies.

"Hey," I said, shyly smiling.

"'Morning, Roxy," he said, putting an arm around my shoulders…it felt nice; comfortable. He walked me over to the passenger seat of his car and opened the door for me. I got in the car and he walked around back to the driver's seat. "How'd you sleep?" he asked me.

"Pretty good, actually. Thanks."

"Good."

The drive to school was mostly silent; we were still a little awkward around each other after last night. I blushed, remembering our first kiss.

I snapped out of my daze when I realized we were pulling into the school parking lot. Axel turned off the engine and opened my door for me while I undid my seatbelt. "Thanks," I told him, stepping out of his car. He clicked his remote, locking the doors behind us. He reluctantly put an arm around my waist while we walked up to the school and I leaned into his touch, letting him know I was on board. I couldn't help but notice the small smile he'd failed to suppress.

We walked up the sidewalk, getting a few stares. Axel, assuming it made me uncomfortable, took his arm from around my waist. I didn't protest; it would take some getting used to.

We walked in the building together, like any other day, but something was off… Why were we still getting stares? I looked around, confused, and a few girls whispered to each other and giggled in our direction.

What the…? The PDA had stopped, what was up? Was there something on my face? I mean, I knew I hadn't brushed my hair, but this was ridiculous…

Axel noticed it too, but tried to ignore it. "Well…I'll see you at lunch," he hesitated, and I knew he wanted to kiss me. But he stopped himself. I smiled at him anyway.

"Okay."

He smiled back at me and turned around heading to his first class.

It all happened very fast then.

I was yanked into the bathroom, hard, and thrown against the wall. I gasped, shocked. I looked around and saw Seifer, Namine's older brother.

"So, you think you can break up with my sister for some guy, you faggot (3)?" he hissed at me.

I opened my mouth to reply, to explain, to cry for help, anything. But he silenced me with a blow to the jaw. I doubled over and my hand flew to my mouth. I tasted blood. Seifer kicked me in the stomach and a shooting pain throbbed throughout my body. I started to see stars and the room started to go black and white. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was a very faint voice.

"Roxy!"

I woke up in what I realized was the nurse's office. I groaned, dizzy, and tried to sit up. I regretted it immediately. A sudden sharp pain in my stomach reminded me of my adventures in the bathroom.

"You're awake," I flipped my head around and saw Axel sitting in the chair by the office door. The pain in my stomach was immediately forgotten.

"Axel…,"

He walked over to me and sat on the edge of the bed, staring straight into my eyes.

"Wh-what happened? Where's Seifer?" I asked him.

"The principal took care of him. He got suspended for starting the fight." I noticed a bruise on his cheek and a bandage on his forehead.

"You're hurt…," I said, a twinge of guilt in my gut.

Axel scoffed. "Roxas, I'm fine. Look at _you!" _There was no joking in his voice.

"I'm fine," I lied, the pain in my stomach making itself known again. We sat in silence for a moment. He helped me sit up, resting against the pillows in a way that caused minimal pain to my stomach. He froze when he was in front of my face and slowly started to lean it. I closed my eyes, but felt nothing against my lips. I opened my eyes to see Axel's head turned away.

"Axel…?" I asked.

"You're hurt because of me."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm _safe _because of you."

"The whole reason that S.O.B. beat you up is because of these!" He tossed a few photographs onto the bed and I looked at them.

They were of Axel and me. Kissing last night…

"Namine showed them to the whole school and said you had been cheating on her with me the whole time you were together." He was getting noticeably angrier.

"Axel—"

"Roxas…we're never gonna make it if these stupid people are gonna treat you like this just for being with me… I can't stand to see you in this kind of pain…" He had turned completely around. I couldn't see his face.

"Wh-what are you saying?" I held my breath, trying desperately not to cry.

Axel hesitated for what seemed like hours. "I'm saying that maybe you should just forget last night ever happened…" With that he walked out the door of the nurse's office, leaving me alone.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(1) Okay, so I took that from a song in "Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure." lol

(2) I've ALWAYS wanted to use that! Axelsexual. lol

(3) Please don't be offended by my use of the word, faggot. I felt bad... lol

And you may notice in the breakup scene, it resembles the end of "Twlight"... Yeah, I couldn't resist. ;]

REVIEW, PLEASE!


	10. When You Give Destiny a Second Chance

A/N: OMG, so this story continues... I hope the chapter was worth the wait. :'( I'm sorry! XD And I REALLY need ideas so if anyone has any, let me know. :P Ugh, so here's the story in case any of you care. My dear sweet mother took my laptop with her to Florida for work purposes...and brought it back a week later informing me that it commited suicide. That's right, it is completely FRIED. All my stories, videos, and everything is GONE. Long story short, I literally broke down crying in the middle of Target when I was informed of this. That's how important my computer was to me. :'( lol So now I am using her boyfriend's laptop whenever I can to write (when I'm supposed to be doing my schoolwork...:P) until we finally get me a new one. And, once again, I have no Microsoft Word. -.-' I'm back on WordPad. Dang, I had Word for like, what, two days? Great. Well, enjoy anyways. (I'm officially saving EVERYTHING on my flashdrive now. I ain't makin' THAT mistake again.)

DISCLAIMER:

KHFreakOZoid: *crying in a corner* MY BABY! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE?  
Zexion: *patting KHFreakOZoid on the back* There, there... Oy, she owns nothing. Especially not a computer.  
KHFreakOZoid: *meep* :'(

* * *

AXEL'S POV

I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I had to get the hell out of there. I already felt the tears start to well up before I even left the room. If he saw me cry I'd never be able to do it.

But...as much as I love him...I just can't stay with him. God, I finally had him...I finally was able to call him my own. I finally had everything I ever wanted.

And it sucked. I couldn't do it. I couldn't let Roxas make that kind of sacrifice for me. His injuries weren't bad, but...this was just one time. Did I honestly think it would stop there? No. Eventually someone bigger than Seifer would come along. Hurt him even worse. And there was nothing worse than the thought of my innocent little Roxy getting hurt because of _me._ I would never be able to live with myself if something else happened.

Because of me... This was all my fault. No one would've hurt him if it wasn't for me. He wouldn't be in the nurse's office if it wasn't for me. It was my fault...

I finally felt a tear trickle down my cheek and I headed into the bathroom before anybody saw me. I locked the stall door behind me, burrying my face in my hands, sobbing quietly.

"Axel? Is that you?" Apparently not quietly enough...

I tried to find my voice. "Uh, yeah, Sora. What's up?" I asked from inside my stall, managing not to let my voice break, but you could still tell my nose was stopped up.

"Are you okay?" he sounded concerned.

"Uh...yeah, fine...," I lied. It didn't sound the least bit convincing.

"Open the door." Unwillingly, I complied. He looked down at me and I didn't meet his eyes. I knew I looked pretty pathetic. "What's the matter?" he asked, kneeling down to my level like I was a child. That didn't help my pride much.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, not answering. The tears I'd been holding were starting to give me a headache...

"What happened?" he tried again. I glanced at him. He didn't have the expression of pity I had expected. It was purely curious. I took a deep breath, deciding where to begin.

I started with the first kiss last night, which Sora wigged out about. He was happy but still furious that Roxas had failed to mention it. It didn't surprise me. The poor kid would've never heard the end of it from Sora. When I managed to calm Sora down enough to tell the rest of the story, his smile disappeared slowly the further I got. I told him about our brief PDA this morning and how overjoyed I was when Roxas actually seemed to enjoy my touch. I told him about the odd stares we'd gotten in the hall. I told him about Namine taking the pictures and her son-of-a-bitch brother beating up the very reason for my existence. He and I were quite angry by the end of my story.

"That...that-! Ohh, I never liked Namine! I mean, I always knew she'd end up hurting Roxas, but this is low even for her!" Sora looked like he wanted to punch something, which was odd for someone as innocent as him. I had yet to say anything since the end of my story, afraid that the anger and the tears would cause my voice to break. "But...you know, Axel, as much pain as you think Seifer put Roxas through-" I winced. "-I know it couldn't hurt him as much as the thought of losing you..." I looked at the brunette in front of me. "He needs you right now, Axel... I'm his brother; he tells me almost everything. Whenever some crap went down with Namine, he'd always say how he just wanted to talk to you...you make him feel better, Ax. I don't think you realize how much he cares for you..."

I didn't know what to say. All I knew was that I felt even _worse _thinking about how I'd hurt him even _more _now by leaving him after one stinkin' day... I got up, heading for the door. Sora didn't ask where I was going, but then again he probably already knew.

I walked back down the hall heading back to the nurse's office. I probably was still red and puffy but that was the last thing on my mind. I walked into the office, surprised to see the blonde was no longer there.

"Can I help you, Axel?" I looked over to see the nurse, Ms. Gainsborough looking at me. She looked concerned; possibly due to the dried tears on my cheeks.

"Uh, yeah...do you know where Roxas Strife went?" She checked her clipboard and looked up at me again.

"Yes, his mother came and checked him out. He went home a few minutes ago." My heart sank a little. I sighed and thanked her anyway, turning to take my leave. As soon as I did, I had an idea...

* * *

ROXAS'S POV

It was over. It was seriously over. My life...my life officially had no meaning. I had finally found love...real love. And it was taken from me before I'd even lived it. I couldn't-

"The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and, I had it all I had him right there where I wanted him, she came along got him alone and let's hear the applause, she took him faster than you could say sabbotage."

I stopped, and walked towards my window.

"I never saw it coming wouldn't have suspected it, I underestimated just who I was dealing with, she had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum, she underestimated just who she was stealing from."

Was...was the music coming from outside? What the...? I peaked out the window and Axel's smiling face looked up at me as he continued to sing and strum his guitar.

"She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress who, and she's better known for the things that she does, on the mattress whoa, soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples' toys on the playground won't make you many friends, she should keep in mind she should keep in mind there is nothing I do better than revenge." He strummed the last chord, waiting for a reaction from me. I gave him a half smile from my window. I felt my heart flutter. He began to play again, this time a softer melody.

"There I was again tonight forcing laughter faking smiles, same old tired lonely place, walls on insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face, all I can say is it was enchanting to meet you." I felt my eyes burn with tears, and I walked away from the window, heading down the stairs...

"Your eyes whisper 'have we met?', across the room your sillhouette starts to make its way to me, the playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy, and it was enchanting to meet you, all I can say is I was enchanted to meet you."

I stepped out my back door and his head whipped around to look at me. He smiled hugel and continued to sing, slowly walking over to me.

"This night is sparkling don't you let it go, I'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home, I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you."

I felt two tears trickle down my face and I smiled. He smiled back and my and lifted a hand to my face, wiping my tears with his thumb. He looked down at his face and took a deep breath. "Roxy, I'm so-"

"Shh," I shook my head and placed two fingers at his lips. I sighed. "Just kiss me, you jerk." I half smiled and he returned it, granting my request.


	11. When Destinies Intertwine

A/N: :O ANOTHER chapter? :D Figured I owed it to you since I waited so long to continue. :P Especially since the last one was so short...even though it was nearly 2,000 words long. :3 And yeah, had to do "Better Than Revenge" and "Enchanted." xD I luff Tay-Tay's new album. Anyway, my 'daughter' said when I write a book I have to dedicate it to her...but since I haven't written a 'book' yet, this chapter will have to do for now. :3 Erika, this chapter is dedicated to YOU, love! XD

Disclaimer:

KHFreakOZoid: *still crying in the corner*  
Zexion: Oh, get over it. You'll get a new computer... That's what you get for not saving things to a frickin' flash drive.  
KHFreakOZoid: :'( Just 'cuz I don't own anything doesn't mean you need to be mean Zexy...  
Zexion: Don't call me that.

* * *

ROXAS'S POV

I groggily opened my eyes, whimpering and the stiffness in my jaw and midsection. I groaned remembering all the events of yesterday. I tried to get up to strech carefully but something was holding me down. I looked next to me and smiled immediately, blushing.

Axel has his arms wrapped around me and was still sound asleep. I sighed and snuggled back into his chest. This moment...it was perfect.

No, it wasn't...the word didn't do it justice.

I played with the drawstrings on Axel's hoodie until he woke up. He peeked at me through half-lidded eyes and smiled. "'Morning, Roxy...," he said, his voice hoarse.

I smiled at him. "'Morning," I crawled up a little closer to him and shyly kissed his lips softly. He took my chin in his hand and returned my kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sat in his lap as he sat upright on my bed. He wrapped his around my waist again, holding me close. The comfortable warm, fluttering feelings was back in my chest. I'd gotten used to it lately.

I sat between his legs with my back to him, letting him rest his chin on the top of my head. We looked in the mirror on my dresser and he smiled. My eyes widened. "Oh, my God, I look disgusting!" I said, horrified at my reflection. He tried not to smile and chuckled a little.

"You look perfect, baby," I would've argued but I was too flustered by the nickname... Axel, in his effective attempt to distract me, kissed the back of my neck, nuzzling his nose into the crook. I let my eyes drift close; I was blushing but enjoying each one of his touches and kisses. He grazed the skin with his teeth, nipping at it gently and then kissing it after each gentle bite.

I guess I'm the one that got a little carried away. At some point I'd leaned my head completely back, letting my mouth hang open. I let a soft moan escape my lips before I'd had any chance to supress it. Immediately Axel paused and I felt his lips curl into a smile on my skin and I felt his silent chuckling shake the bed.

Not that I was paying attention. I was too busy trying to hide my tomato-red face from him. _God, I can't believe I just did that! It sounded so perverted... _My pants were a little too tight for my liking and I felt my face heat up even more. Well, this was certainly embarrassing...

"You okay, Roxy?" Axel asked me, sounding concerned. But even he couldn't hide the obviously amused and satisfied smile that was still on his face. Great. I had just given the ego-maniac and boost on his ego.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, still not meeting his eyes. He chuckled again, his breath washing over my neck. It felt good.

"Come on," he said, gently urging me off his lap. "We're gonna be late."

Oh, yeah. School. My own personal hell. Home of yesterday's yellowing bruises and dull stomach pains...yay.

* * *

AXEL'S POV

I drove Roxas to school again that day. I made note to stay with him all day today as much as I could to avoid a repeat of yesterday's...incident. I narrowed my eyes and the memory but shook it off, wrapping my arm around Roxas's waist like the day before, with a bit more confidence today. Especially after this morning...

I halfsmiled at the memory, trying not to let Roxas see. He was still a little embarrassed about it.

Apparently I was better at the whole 'relationships' thing than I thought I was. I didn't really have much experience. So elliciting a noise like that from the blonde...I had to admit, I felt I had the right to a little arrogance. But I'd have to brag about it in my head. Roxas was beyond mortified. It was adorable.

He didn't look at me as we walked down the hall but I didn't take it personally. Between the awkwardness of this morning and the stares we received I didn't blame him for feeling a little uncomfortable. "I'll see you after homeroom," I said, kissing him on the cheek, enjoying the flush of heat that pooled in his cheeks when I pulled away. He looked down at his feet but smiled anyway.

"'Kay, see ya later."

I smiled at him and headed to Mr. Fair's history class, not too crazy about the looks Rai and Fuu, Seifer's gang, were giving giving the two of us. I would have to remember to avoid them later.

Now if Roxas could just stay in one piece before lunch...I'd be happy. I rolled my eyes to myself and sighed.

I walked Roxas to every one of his classes that day, even though it meant being late to a few of my own. Not that I cared; I most likely would've been late anyway. Lunctime came and I was pretty impressed with myself. I'd managed to keep my boyfriend away from Seifer's idiot lackys and out of any other trouble that I didn't doubt he would've fund had I not been there. He protested a few times but sighed in defeat when I refused to listen to his demands of independence.

We sat with Roxas's old friends today: Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Sora and Riku joined us eventually. Pence congradulated us on our relationship and Olette was bursting. It didn't take long for her and Sora to start blabbering on to each other about how cute we were together like we weren't even here. Riku shrugged apologetically for his scatteredbrained boyfriend and I rolled my eyes with a smile. Hayner...didn't look at us. Olette made it known that she thought he was just being a homophobe (a comment he blatantly ignored), but I personally thought he was just bitter because I'd gotten Seifer suspended. I'd always thought they had a little love/hate relationship going on and this definetly didn't dismiss my suspicions. But I kept all snide comments to myself. Best to just leave him alone.

Roxas was still being vaguely distant, blushing and stuttering when Olette and Sora asked him a question of how it happened or what was going on with us. They eventually gave up, directing their questions at me instead, not getting a much better response. In an attempt to get his attention I secretively put my hand on his knee under the table. No one else seemed to notice, but Roxas jumped slightly, his face going slightly pink...I decided it was a good color on him. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and the corners of my mouth turned up into a slight smile you wouldn't have seen unless you were looking for it. I stroked his kneecap with my thumb and he sighed softly. My smile grew a little.

I could get used to this.


	12. Destiny's Home

A/N: Hey! So my 'daughter' Erika and I were IMing on Skype and I told her I had writer's block. So she suggested I make them go in a beach trip and make a new girl come in between Axel and Roxas. So going through my mind was 'beach=Destiny Islands' and 'new girl=Xion.' As you can tell, I changed the genre from Romance/Humor to Romance/Drama. I am a fanfiction masochist. I

**HATE** reading/writing drama. But I can't love a story without it. So I must torture myself. :'( lol Anyway, I must warn you: things are about to get angsty (But I guess Roku wouldn't be in it if it wasn't a little angsty, huh? :P) Enjoy, and please don't kill the author. That would be bad for kieeping my deadlines. :'# Roxy's POV, people!

DISCLAIMER:

* * *

"Hey, guys!" I didn't realize my eyes had drifted shut in pleasure until they snapped open again. Axel quickly retracted his hand from my leg and I suppressed the urge to whine.

I scolded myself internally. This was neither the time nor the place to do that. I sighed nonetheless, unsatisfied at the sudden loss of contact and I could've sworn I saw the corners of Axel's lips twitch.

A bubbly redhead came into view, revealing who it was who snapped me out of my daze. "Hi, Kairi!" (1) Sora greeted his friend warmly. Riku gave a small wave.

"Hey, do you guys wanna head to the beach this weekend? It should be warm enough," she asked them. Despite it being December, Destiny Islands was at least 70 degrees all year round.

"Sure! We'll go, right Riku?" Sora beamed and looked pleadingly at his boyfriend.

Riku halfsmiled. "Sure, if you want to," he replied.

"Yay!" Sora and Kairi cheered. The Kairi turned to the rest of us.

"You guys in?" she asked.

"Yeah, sounds great!" Olette piped in, and the girls smiled at each other.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," Pence said, smiling too.

"Whatever," said Hayner. I wasn't sure if it was a yes or no. He'd been kind of gloomy all day, er...gloomier than usual. I wasn't sure what was with him but with Hayner it was probably better not to ask.

"What about you guys?" Kairi asked Axel and me. I looked at Axel and he smiled hugely at the redhead.

"Count us in!" Axel said. I allowed him to answer for me. I didn't particularlly want to go, but if Axel was there I guess it wouldn't suck too bad.

"Great!" said Kairi clapping her hands. Then she went in to whipser in my ear. "Dont't worry, I didn't tell Nam I was planning this. I wouldn't want things to be awkward for you." I silently praised her. "I think I'll invite the new girl too," she said to everyone.

"Oh, yeah," said Axel. "What was her name again?"

"Xion something. I've been eating with her today. She's actually really nice," informed Kairi. I thought it was odd she wasn't sitting with Namine. The two were cousins and closer than anyone. But then it occured to me that I hadn't seen her at all today...

"Well, I'm gonna head back over," Kairi said, interrupting my thoughts. "See you guys saturday!" We all said our goodbyes and Kairi skipped back to her own table. I saw a short bob of jet black hair sitting across from her. _Huh. That must be Xion._

* * *

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. Axel decided he'd sleep over at my house for the long weekend. That way we could hang out all day friday and head straight to the beach on saturday. My dad had yet to hear about our newfound...relationship...so he didn't mind. He hadn't put together the fact that Riku and Sora were together wither, which was some kind of miracle.

"Hey, Mr. Strife," greeted Axel and my dad waved at us. Axel followed me into the kitchen and Sora and Riku headed upstairs.

I felt bad not telling my dad I had a boyfriend. I knew I'd have to do it eventually. The cat was kind of out of the bag for my mom. She'd heard him singing outside my window that night. (2) Sooner or later my dad would find out too.

But that was a task for another day. Sora took the liberty to order a couple of pizzas and we watched a thriller called "The New Daughter." It scared the crap out of me, to say the least. Eventually Axel wrapped his arms around me in comfort. I would've objected to being treated like a baby but eventually I was curled up on his lap. So much for my pride...

When the movie was over, Sora and Riku said goodnight and went to Sora's room and Axel and I went to mine. I put my effort into not passing out after the scary movie.

Axel and I exchanged small talk and watched sitcoms until about 12:30am and then we decided we'd head to bed. I shyly and awkwardly crawled into bed with him. He welcomed me and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

I'd never imagined him as the cuddling type but I had to admit, it was nice. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck and was out like a light in ten minutes.

Leaving me to lie awake, still frozen in fear in the darkness after that damned movie... After about thirty minutes, I'd almost fallen asleep when I heard something that made my entire body stiffen.

It sounded like the wind howling...only it wasn't windy outside and the sound was more human. And it was coming from _inside the house._

I layed there, trembling a little for fifteen minutes before I finally swallowed what little pride I had left and childishly shook Axel awake as the noises (voices?) got louder. "Axel...," I whispered, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Mmm...Roxy?" Axel said groggily, cracking one eye open. "What's wrong?"

I blushed, thankful he couldn't see it in the dark. "I-I think I hear something," I mumbled. He was silent, probably listening. When he heard the suspicious noise, he got out of bed and slipped into the hall. I sat completely still, realizing I was now alone in the darkness.

Axel came back a minute later with a huge smile on his face. I could tell he was struggling not to laugh. Thinking he was laughing at me, I cocked an eyebrow at him in annoyance. "What?" I asked quietly.

He seemed to carefully think over what he was going to say. "Well, I can honestly tell you there is no ghost, but it's certainly something to be afraid of," he said, snickering like crazy.

"Well, what is it?"

"Try your brother and his boyfriend engaging in certain...activities." I suddenly felt very nauseous and Axel went into another laughing fit. We left it at that and eventually Axel went back to sleep. I tried as well, ignoring the urge to throw up when I heard the 'wind' say Riku's name. I swore I heard Axel chuckling quietly in his sleep.

* * *

Axel and I got up at about 9am that morning and we went down to make some breakfast, I suppose it shouldn't have surprised me that Sora and Riku weren't awake yet.

I pushed that thought out of my head as I got the jar of peanut butter out of the cupboard and put two slices of bread into the toaster. I filled the tea kettle with water and set the burner on high. I got two packets of hot cocoa mix and waited for the toaster and the kettles to go off. Eventually they both did and I poured the water into a mug and mixed in the cocoa.

I unscrewed the top off of the peanut butter jar and Sora came down the stairs, Riku following soon after. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who noticed Sora's shirt was on backwards, and Axel smirked widely. _Oh, no..._

"'Morning, guys!" said Sora cheerfully. "How'd you sleep?"

"You know, actually not too good," Axel said, ammusement flooding his eyes and I glared at him. He blatantly ignored me.

"Really? Why not?" Sora asked, curiously.

"I think your house is haunted, dude," Axel started, and I turned away, not wanting any part in the tragedy that was about to occur. Sora just looked at him, confused. "In the middle of the night I swear to God I heard a ghost. It was all, 'ohhhh, ohh,' across the hall somewhere. Did you guys hear it?" Axel was clearly enjoying himself.

Sora started to get pink in the face and looked down. "Uh, no. W-we didn't hear anything," Sora muttered awkwardly. Riku cleared his throat.

I should've known Axel wouldn't drop it there.

"Yeah, man. Riku, I think it's after you. I swear, once or twice it was like, 'ohh, Rikuuu, ohhhh,' Axel moaned, mockingly. The smirk never left his face. Riku rose his eyebrows and glanced at Sora, who was now biting his lip. "Better keep an eye out." Axel winked at him. An awkward silence followed and Sora and Riku looked at me. I glanced between the three of them.

"Alright, uh...well, I'm gonna head upstairs," I said, desperate to get out of there.

"Right behind you," Axel said, his smirk now triumphant and satisfied. We left the two embarrassed lovers alone in the kitchen. Sora was tomato red and Riku looked over at him with a half-smile.

Axel shut the door behind us when we walked into my room and I plopped onto my bed with a groan. "You're an ass," I stated, matter-of-factly.

Axel just chuckled. "Thanks, _honey,_ love you, too."

* * *

Axel kidnapped me later... Okay, maybe 'kidnapping' is an exageration. But he told me to get in the car, wouldn't tell me where we were going, and didn't give me the option to say no. That's 'kidnapping' to me...

So I spent most of the car ride staring out the window, wondering where the hell he was taking me.

It wasn't _too _long of a ride, but it was long enough to make me complain once or twice. Axel just smirked at me and told me to be patient. Apparently I began daydreaming, because he eventually nudged my arm, snapping me out of the daze I hadn't known I'd been in. "W-what?" I asked him.

"We're here," he replied, half-smiling at me.

I looked out the window, seeing we were in the middle of Twilight Town. "Oh," I said.

"Come on, let's go." I was wondering where we could possibly be going. Normally the only time we ever went to Twilight Town was for school...which was not on the top of my priority list on a teacher-work-day. Then again, we had gone to Twilight Town one other time...our first 'date.' I smiled a little at the memory. I got out of Axel's car and followed him to the ice cream shop and he ordered two sea salt-flavored ice cream bars.

He led me to a building, still not telling me where we were going. It looked like the train station. But instead of buying tickets for a train, he led me up a _very _long flight of stairs. I was about to complain when he opened a door at the top, ordering me to close my eyes. I rolled my eyes but complied anyway. He took my hand and led me through the door, closing it behind us. Her told me to sit down carefully and I felt my feet dangle off the end of my chair. When I opened my eyes, my heart leaped and I swear to God I would've fallen off the freaking clock tower if he hadn't been holding onto me.

"Axel, why on earth did you take me to the roof of the train station?" I asked irritated.

"For that," he said, pointing at the sky. I cocked an eyebrow but after a second my mouth dropped open.

Oh, my... It had to be the most beautiful sunset I'd ever seen. He took a seat on the edge of the clock tower and handed me my ice cream bar. I took it and we both began to nibble on our ice cream.

"Wow...," I started, in awe of the beauty in front of me. "Axel...it's beautiful." I smiled.

He surprised me by scoffing. "Yeah, it's alright, I guess." I cocked an eyebrow at him and he smiled crookedly at me. "It's nowhere near as beautiful as you." I rolled my eyes, pretending I wasn't blushing.

"You're so corny, Axel." He chuckled. "Not that I don't appreciate this, but why did you bring me here?"

He paused for a moment. "It's where we had our first date. I thought it would be as good of a place as any to do this..."

"Do what?" I asked, looking at him.

He smiled sweetly and looked me in the eyes, holding my gaze. He almost looked...nervous. Huh. That was kind of out of character. "Roxas...I...," he started, pausing and pursing lips.

"What is it?"

He took a deep breath. "I love you...Roxas."

My heart stopped and my eyes widened. He...loved me? He really loved me? Oh, my God...this was amazing. My heart filled with butterflies. But I guess he took my silence the wrong way and looked away from me, blushing a little. "I-I mean, I totally understand if you don't feel the same way, but-"

"Axel, shut up," I said, chuckling. "I-I love you too, Axel," I added, after a pause. The blood flooded back into my cheeks and the smile never left my face.

Axel looked back at me, his smile returning as well. "Y-you do?" I nodded, chuckling quietly. Axel took my face in his hands and kissed me. It was pure love.

Nothing could make this moment more perfect.

* * *

A/N: OMG, it's a long chapter! :D The next chapter is gonna be heavy...beware. lol

(1) I hate how I made Namine so mean and Kairi _nice._ That's the exact opposite way of how I really feel about them. lol  
(2) Roxas's parents are divorced! :O


	13. When Destiny's Bond is Broken

A/N: Okay...so here we go. You all must know me well enough by now to know that since I gave such a cute treat in the last chapter that something's GOT to be wrong now. Well...you're right. Trouble be brewin' beyond this point! I know, I said things would get angsty last chapter but then Riku and Sora stole the spotlight for most of it... *cough* lol So I decided I need a BIG event for chapter 13 since Roku is Number XIII. (: Glad you guys liked the last chapter with Sora and Riku and their uncontrollable vocals. XD I was literally lol'ing as I wrote that. Also, I apologize in advance to Axy fans. There's not a whole bunch of our dear redhead in this chapter. :'( Nevertheless, please try to ENJOY! (Continuing from Roxas's POV.)

DISCLAIMER:

Xion: You're mean...  
KHFreakOZoid: QUIET, YOU!  
Zexion: SHE OWNS NOTHING! *panting*  
KHFreakOZoid: O_o Gee, Zex, if you want to be the disclaimer monkey you coulda just said so. No need to shout...  
Zexion: -.-'

* * *

We got up a bit earlier than I fancied the next morning. The ungodly hour of 7am. (Okay, it's not THAT early, but I never was a morning person...) Axel was already up and at 'em, helping me pack the last of my beach belongings in my duffle bag. Despite sleeping in yesterday, Sora and Riku were already packed and waiting for us by the time we got downstairs.

"You guys ready?" a smiling Axel said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Yep!" Sora said, cheerfully. "Let's go!" He grabbed Riku's hand and dragged him to his car. Riku got in the driver's seat, unlocking the door for Sora. And with that, they left. Looks like _we _were following _them._ Oh well.

"You ready?" asked

* * *

Axel. I smiled at him and nodded. I got into the passenger's seat and he started the engine, and we were off. After a few minutes he sighed.

"What?" I asked him.

Axel chuckled. "I dunno, it's just...everything seems perfect now." I smiled.

"...Yeah, it does," I said, closing my eyes. I heard him chuckle softly beside me. I laughed too. "And you said we'd never make it."

He smirked. "Yeah. And look how far we've come," he sighed contently again. We really had come a long way...I remembered that day two years ago when we'd first met. I had no idea he'd become my best friend, nurse my broken heart, and eventually become the love of my life... For so long, because of Namine, my heart was breaking. And now Axel and I were standing strong. Every little thing he said made me fall harder every single day. Sure, he had his faults. He had no shame in making perverted comments and his ego was bigger than his head. He was lost even when he was going in the right direction (which suddenly made me feel like maybe _I _should be driving...) But he still meant the world to me, even if he _was_ crazy. He was a train wreck...but I guess I wouldn't love him if he changed.

I sighed too. Like usual the car ride was silent. But it was a comfortable silence. It allowed me to really think about my relationship with him for the first time. I realized how different we were. He was a friggin' giant and I was a midget. He was over confident and I couldn't even give a school report without getting dizzy. He looked all manly and had muscles...and I was a scrawny weakling. But I guess I finally understand what they mean by 'opposites attract.' Truthfully...I think I'd always secretly hoped Axel still had feelings for me. Even through my relationship with Namine. Because even though he was a guy and I'd shot him down, he was always there for me. Even when he was busy, he'd drop everything when I needed him. It was like through every fight with Namine, my hope kept growing that someday Axel would come for me... I'd always told myself I broke up with Namine because I was tired of the way she treated me, but maybe it was because I wanted to give Axel a shot... Once I left Namine, I went straight into Axel's arms and I never once looked back.

He was one of a kind...and he was mine. And that was the ebst feeling in the world. No one would ever change that in my heart.

* * *

"Roxas, this is Xion," Kairi introduced us. The girl with the black hair just smiled at me and shyly waved.

"Hi," I said, nodding at her. Axel had gone to play beach volleyball with Demyx. I wasn't the least bit sporty so I decided I'd stay on the beach and watch. After they'd moved on to wrestling I decided I was bored and went to talk to the girls. After Kairi left, Xion and I talked a little bit and I had to admit, once she came out of her shell a little, she was a pretty cool girl. After a little while, it got hot outside so we went inside Kairi's beach house and hung out in the gameroom for a while. "I challenge you to air hockey," I said, chuckling.

Xion giggled. "You're on!" I put a five dollar bill (1) into the token machine and 20 tokens came out. I placed one in the air hockey machine and Xion and I got our paddles ready. The puck came out on my end and I placed it on the table, aiming carefully for her goal. I gave it one hard knock, expecting it to go straight into the hole, so I wasn't expecting it when she hit the puck back at me, making a goal of her own.

So giggled again. It was a cute sound. I just stared wide-eyed at the score that now said 0-1. "Keep your eye on the puck, Roxy!" using the nickname I normally only let Axel use. I allowed it for some reason. It had a special ring to it when Xion said it. I smirked at the girl across from me.

"Oh, you're definetly going down now," I said, laughing, and took the puck out, immediatly slamming it towards her goal again. We played three more game, the scores being 7-6, 5-7, 4-7, and 6-7 repectively. She beat me three out of four times. I chuckled, panting from the intensity of our silly game. "You're not bad...,"

She laughed. "Well, yeah. The scoreboard just told me so." I rolled my eyes and laughed. "What do you wanna do now?" I looked around the huge game room and smiled when I saw one of my personal favorites. "Skeeball?" I asked.

"Sure!"

The two of us played skeeball, both of us getting a boatload of tickets from the game. After we ran out of tokens I put in another five dollar bill and we tried the basketball hoops. (We both failed miserably at that though, so we didn't spend too much time bothering with that.) I spent a couple of tokens on a shooting game while she watched in amazement as I shot nearly all the deer on the screen. She chuckled when I got the high score. "Nice." I chuckled too. After an hour or so we brought our tickets to the prize booth, each picking out some nice prizes. When we had what we wanted, I still had about twenty tickets left. "Hey, uh...Xigbar," I called to the odd man at the prize booth. He had an eyepatch.

"Yeah, kiddo?" he said, walking back over to us.

"What can I get for...twenty tickets?" Xigbar looked at the prizes behind him.

"Hmm...twenty tickets will get you...a bag of Pixie Stix, a sticker book, or a stuffed Moogle." I noticed Xion's lips twitch upwards when he mentioned the Moogle. I paused and asked for the Moogle, my face heating up just slightly when I offered it to her.

"Aw, it's so cute!" giggled Xion. "That was really nice of you...thank you, Roxas."

I smiled crookedly at her. "It was nothing..."

Just then, Kairi came in, smiling at the two of us. "There you two are! Come on, we're about to play laser tag!"

* * *

Everyone geared up, putting on their vests and getting their laser guns. I spotted Axel and he waved at me. I smiled back at him. _Wow, I guess I was so busy hanging out with Xi, I forgot her was here...I hope he doesn't think I was avoiding him. _An alarm went off, signaling the start of the game. I wasn't sure if I should hide or not when Axel approached me. "Hey! Where've you been, loco?" he laughed. I felt a little guilty.

"Just hanging out with the new girl, Xion. She's pretty nice."

Axel chuckled again. "What's she, my competition?"

I frowned. "N-no, why would you say that?" Axel looked at me funny when he heard my nervous tone.

"Calm down, Rox, I was just messin' around," he said rolling his eyes. "Oh, by the way, I meant to tell you something."

"What?"

"EAT MY DUST!" Axel said, laughing as he shot at my vest with his laser gun. He ran away laughing before I'd comprehnded what happened and I pouted to myself, disappearing in the trees to avoid anymore careless casualties. I prowled nearly silently through the trees and shot people with my laser gun when they least expected it. I was already hiding behind the nearest tree by the time they turned around to find the culprit.

I began to run faster, not bothering with stealth anymore once I had three lives left. An unidentified shooter shot me, taking one, and laughing as he ran in the opposite direction. I noticed my brother fleeing the scene, but he was out of range by the time my gun was ready to shoot him. It didn't surprise me (although it did worry me) when I was shot again, a few seconds later, by a silverette not far from Sora's pervious position. I managed to shoot him back and I ran for a tree, determined to stay in the game.

One more shot and I was out. I started panting from running so much and froze when I heard a twig crackle. I paused for a minute and then cocked my gun, aiming it in the direction of the noise. I was faced with Xion's smirking face, I giant "1" on her chest, symbolizing she had one life left as well. I smirked at her and laughed. "So we meet again...,"

"Oh, how I wish it was under better circumstances. But I must bid you...goodbye." Both of us pulled the trigger at the same time, immediately checking our vests after to see who was still in the game. To my relief, I still had a number on my vest, and Xion's was blank.

"Yes!" I laughed, doing a brief victory dance. Xion sighed, sitting on the ground and taking off her vest.

"Phew...," she panted. "Good game," she chuckled holding out her hand to me. I walked over to her and shook it, also helping her to her feet. She stumbled a little and I caught her, chuckling a little. Her face was a little too close to mine, but she didn't move. She looked at me for a moment. I immediately noticed when she leaned in a little, closing her eyes. That's where I made mistake number one. I hesitantly closed the gap between our lips. I heard the leaves move behind us and I pulled away, my heart sinking.

Axel stood there, a blank, emotionless expression on his face. Demyx was with him and his mouth dropped open. "Oh, my God!" he exclaimed. He ran back, probably to spread the word...wonderful.

I stared at Axel. He didn't move. "Axel, I-"

He cut me off by pointing his gun at me, officially taking me out of the game, and then he turned around to follow Demyx without another word.

* * *

(1) Yup, dollars. I'm American! XD


	14. When You Give Up on Destiny

A/N: Soo...as an "anonymus" reviewer pointed out *coughcough*, yeah, the couples in this story are supposed to be Axel/Roxas and Riku/Sora. BUT! (I have a but.) Notice, in the description, I DID warn you there'd be slight Roxas/Namine AND Roxas/Xion. Take THAT, "Who_Do_You_Think_This_Is!" XD That's what you get for liking Xion. ;P Oy, here we go. AND THE ANGSTY DRAMA CONTINUES! D'; Still in Roku's POV.

DISCLAIMER:

KHFreakOZoid: Haa, everyone hates you. :3 *stands for applause*  
Fangirls: *clap like crazy*  
Xion: *stands up*  
Fangirls: *throw tomatoes at her*  
Xion: -_-;;  
KHFreakOZoid: :) Gosh, where is Zexion... Oh well, guess I'll do the disclaimer without him. I own nothing and Kingdom Hearts is the sole property of Disney and Squeenix and-  
Zexion: I'M HERE, I'M HERE! What'd I miss?  
KHFreakOZoid: Nothing much. Just the disclaimer. :D  
Zexion: ...

* * *

I wasn't sure how it'd happened. Hell, I wasn't even sure exactly _what_ had happened...I just knew Axel and I weren't together anymore.

You'd think I would've run from my spot immediately, leaving Xion in the dust having already forgotten about her, and found Axel, getting on my hands and knees, begging for his forgiveness. You'd think I would promise never to see her again and cry until he talked to me. You'd think I would be a movie cliche and write him a love song, sing it for him, and everything would be alright and we'd live happily ever after, right?

Wrong.

Instead, I stayed where I was. I watch Axel leave. And I didn't go after him. I stayed next to Xion, not answering the millions of questions in her eyes. My arms were still around her...and I didn't let her go. I needed her now. I just lost the person I _thought _was the love of my life...I needed her.

This was crazy. I loved Axel...! Didn't I? Honestly, I didn't know what to think anymore. Yesterday, when he told me he loved me, I couldn't remember a time where I'd been happier. I was on top of the world and could do know wrong. But then Xion comes in...and in one day makes me question how I really feel. If I even have to question my feelings for him it couldn't really be love...could it? If I doubted it that easily? I wasn't so sure anymore...

I didn't understand. Yesterday I'd been so sure of...everything. I was so sure I loved him. But right now, with Xion, I seriously wondered. The worst part was...I didn't feel a loss. When Axel walked out, he should've taken my heart with him. I should've felt this empty feeling, right? Like half of me was missing?

I felt...nothing. Like I was still whole. I felt bad, but...not because he wasn't here. I felt bad that I _didn't _feel bad.

I didn't want to be in a relationship with Xion...at least not until I had all my feeling sorted out. It wouldn't be fair to anyone if I acted on impulse like that. When we walked back, everyone was staring. Sure enough Demyx had spread the news. The only one who wasn't staring was Axel, who was nowhere to be found. I sighed, feeling a little guilty about being the source of his pain, but I tried to push it off. It wasn't until I was home, alone in my bedroom, that I really felt the feeling of utter loneliness.

I looked the door and let myself cry, ignoring Sora when he tried to get me to open the door. It wouldn't matter anyway. There was nothing he could say or do. Without Axel it didn't matter anyway.

* * *

I stayed in my room the rest of the day. I ignored everyone who knocked on my door. No one could make me feel any better-

"Roxas? It's Xion."

I sat up immediatly. I hesitated but answered. "Come in."

She jiggled the knob but it didn't open. "Um...?" I forgot I'd locked the door.

"Oh...hang on." I got up, unlocking my bedroom door. As Xion walked in and I sat down of my bed, feeling strangely better.

"Sora told me you were upset," she started gently. "Forgive me for intruding but, were you and Axel...involved?"

I blushed and I could tell she was uncomfortable talking about it. "W-well...yeah, we were together...," I stammered.

"Oh...so I guess I made a mistake when I...," she trailed off, looking away.

"N-no, it's okay. It...," I took a deep breath. "It was nice...," I whispered.

She looked at me and I saw a million questions in her eyes, but she refrained from asking any. She cleared her throat, changing the subject. "S-so, the real reason I came over is...well, I wanted to know if you, I don't know, wanted to go see a movie or something?" she asked, a bit shyly.

I thought for a second, almost wondering if I should. "Yeah, I'd like that." I halfsmiled at her, and gave me a much brighter one in return.

"Okay...meet you at R.G. Cinemas in an hour?" (1)

"Sure. See you later."

Xion said goodbye to me and left. When she exitted my room Sora stood in my doorway, looking at me disapprovingly.

"What?" I asked. My brother only rolled his eyes and shook his head before leaving me alone.

Okay. This was bad. When even _Sora _won't waste the energy to smack me, I know he's disappointed.

When Xion left, I had some time to think, and I realized some things. When Xion was around, I found it much easier not to think about Axel. I was...almost happy. But when I was alone...I was miserable. He was the only thing I could think of. I knew the only reason that Xion made me happy was because she kept my mind off of him. I should just call it off with her, run back to Axel, and beg for his forgiveness. But...

I liked Xion.

I did. I really did. Not just because she made me forget Axel, but...she was nice. And beautiful. And...she liked me too. I knew in my heart that my kiss with Xion had been a big mistake, but...my stupid teenage desires kept telling me it was right. But...

I sighed. There was no way I could do this. It wouldn't be fair to Xion. I liked Xion, but...she could never compare to Axel. I groaned to myself. I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I liked Xion, but...

I loved Axel.

And she could never compare to that.

Now all I needed was a plan...

* * *

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" Axel asked, surprised. I expected him to be angry, but he didn't seem too upset...

"I-I wanted to talk to you."

Axel looked away but nodded and motioned me inside. I walked in his front door, taking a seat next to him on the couch. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "Let me just say something first...I'm not angry about the whole...Xion thing. I don't want you to be unhappy. If I got angry at you for...I mean, you know. You can't control who you fall for, so I guess I can't be upset with you for that. If I was, I guess I wouldn't be any better than Namine, but-"

"Uh, Axel?" He had started rambling. I tried to politely interupt him. He smiled apologetically.

"Well, anyway...friends?" He stuck his hand out for me to shake. I hesitated, staring at it for a moment. So this was it. Axel wasn't even going to fight for me. It was really over...

I took his hand slowly, and shook it. "Friends." I sighed while my heart broke.

* * *

(1) R.G. stands for Radiant Garden.


	15. Living Without Destiny

A/N: *EDIT* Thank you guys for being so patient. Like I said last time, this has been a stressful start of the year for me. Busy Christmas, friend drama over New Years, and the death of a dear friend who was taken far before his time... Please pray for the family of 18-year-old Nicholas "Doobie" Doub, who died January 10th, 2010 after his car hit black ice on his way to school. It will be greatly appreciated.

Thanks to my 'daughter' and my 'ex-husband' for giving the ideas for this chapter. Drama...dramaaaaaa...DRAMAAAAAAAA...*cough* Anyway, hopefully this will make up for the icky filler chapter last time. I knew I had to updates soon; someone threatened to stab me with a tissue if I didn't...true story. :P Oh, and I realized a fluke I made! I realized back in chapter four I mentioned how Axel wasn't very sporty and Roxas was a jock. Then two chapters ago, I mentioned Axel playing volleyball and Roxas not joining in because he wasn't sporty...yeh, I'm cool. Pointing out my own mistakes. DX Sorry...enjoy. lol

DISCLAIMER:

Axel: :(  
KHFreakOZoid: ...What?  
Roxas: He's mad at you because everyone hates him because of the last chapter. Just like me in the one before that.  
KHFreakOZoid: WHAT? You didn't say anything!  
Roxas: I'm the suffer in silence type.  
Zexion: She does not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters with obvious distain to her.  
KHFreakOZoid: ? Hurtful...

* * *

AXEL'S POV

Things were...hard.

I told Roxas we were okay, and that we could just get back to our friendship...I even put on my best fake smile, just for him.

But that's all it was. It was fake. I felt so...stupid. So used. I should've known this wouldn't work out... He had never been comfortable with the fact he was with a guy. I should've known he'd end up with some girl in the end...

We sat awkwardly and watched TV for a while, but he left after a little while, claiming he had a bad stomachache. Truthfully, I think he just wanted to get out of here. The little...

No. I can't be mad at him. I don't want to be in a relationship with him if he's not happy. It broke my heart...but his happiness still meant everything to me. And as long as we were still friends...I'd make it through somehow.

I sighed after he left. I went upstairs to my bedroom and plopped down on my bed. I looked at the clock and saw it was only past 9pm, but I was mentally exhausted. I let myself fall asleep without much protest.

I woke up a few minutes before midnight, my cell phone ringing. Damn, I forgot to put it on vibrate. I looked at the screen, seeing Roxas's number.

I heart ached, but reluctantly I opened it.

"Hello?" was my groggy response.

"Axel? It's Sora," Sora's frantic voice replied, ignoring my uninterested tone completely.

"Sora? What is it?" I asked, wondering why he was calling me from Roxas's phone.

"You need to get down to the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"Something's wrong with Roxas."

* * *

As upset as I'd been today, none of it mattered anymore. As soon as Sora said Roxas was in the hospital, I hung up the phone, grabbed my coat, and I was gone.

I don't care if he didn't love me...as much as it hurt knowing I didn't have him, I still loved him every bit as much as I always had. I'd be an idiot if I didn't go. I just...I had to see him.

I didn't know if he'd even want to see me...but I told him we were still friends. Best friends. Best friends went to the hospital to visit their best friends, right? Who'm I kidding; of course they do. I locked the door behind me, not even bothering to take the time to leave a note to let my parents know where I went. They'd call me if they needed me. Walking speed wasn't quick enough for me as a sprinted to my car. I unlocked it and barely had enough time to fasten my seatbelt before I pulled out of my driveway.

Luckily, I didn't live too far from the hospital. It was right by the mall, which was about three miles from Wal*Mart (which I was lucky enough to live down the street from). I hung a right down the street and passed Wal*Mart. I kept driving, passing the nearest movie theatre and turned left after passing the mini-mall Roxas and I loved.

_I don't even know what's wrong with him... _I cursed myself for being so stupid as to not even ask what was wrong. Did it have anything to do with Roxas's stomachache? God, and I'd been insensitive enough to think he was faking...

I turned a sharp right and passed the mall, speeding up as my destination came into view. Yes, I was almost-

Just then, I heard a loud siren behind me. I looked in my rear-view mirror and groaned. No way...this could NOT be happening now... I looked at the hospital parkinglot which was a meer twenty yards away. I had two options.

1) I could pull over and talk to the officer as quickly as possible so that I could get to Roxas. Take the ticket, get yelled at, whatever. Just get it over with.

Or...

I slammed on the gas raced into the parkinglot, ripping out of my seatbelt and racing into the hospital doors, not even bothering to turn off my car or lock the doors behind me. I ran in the front doors and approached the receptionist's desk, which miraculously had no line.

"Please...where's Roxas Strife's room?" I asked panting.

* * *

After begging the receptionist to point me to Roxas's room (and having a very nasty conversation with the police officer that'd had the courtesy to follow me in and give me a ticket for speeding and yelled at me for causing a ten-second high-speed chase (Have I mentioned that I hate police officers?), Sora finally came down to my rescue. I looked at him. It was obvious that he'd been crying. _Oh no... _"Axel!" he said, running over to me.

"Sora, what happened?" I asked, trying to keep him (and himself) calm.

"Roxas came home and kept complaining about a stomachache! I got annoyed and told him to go in his room to lay down if he didn't feel good. I was so insensitive! I was on the phone with Riku and I didn't think he was reallt this sick! But, like, fifteen minutes later I heard a loud thump upstairs so I hung up with Riku and went upstairs to check on Roxas. When I got there, he was doubled over in pain on the floor! I felt his forehead and he was burning up! I called 911 and they sent an ambulance over to pick him up. I followed them here and that's when I called you!" I desperately tried to make sense of Sora's words. They were all running together and I kept getting distracted by the fact that I felt like the biggest douchebag in the world for thinking he was faking...

"So, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to calm.

Sora was panting by now, out of breath thanks to his rant. "When they brought him in and gave him a room...his appendix ruptured. They're taking him in for emergency surgery right now...," Sora eyes began to leak. "Axel, they're not sure if he's gonna make it."

* * *

A/N: SO! Sorry for the short chapter with a cliffhanger...again... -.-' But hopefully my schedule's gonna get back into wack and I'll start updating every day life I used too... :D Please, if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me!


	16. Watching Destiny Walk Out the Door

A/N: So...yes, I've noticed I have a cliffhanger fettish. Dx In my mind, it's a way of assuring my insecure little mind that you guys will actually come back. :3 And I have some things to say. I was reading an AWESOME story. In the author's note in one chapter, the author promised that she would finish the story because she hates people who discontinue their stories...and then seven chapters later she discontinued it. -_-' I don't like to complain but THOSE PEOPLE MAKE ME SICK. lol Just know that even if takes me a long time to update, I might just have some things going on, or lack of inspiration to work off of. I WILL finish this story. I promise. I have no idea WHEN, but... This is how I like to look at it: It will be finished when it's done. When's it gonna be done? Why, when it's finished, of course. :) Anyways, I have to some thank you's to give out! Thank you, **G Runz With Skizzers **for the idea! I used it! (Only I didn't make him go into an actual coma...I don't have enough medical knowledge to know what would trigger a coma and/or what would be severe enough for the paramedics to put him in one. xD I made the doctor's drug him for surgery and then he would just be sleeping. :3 That's believable, right...? lol) *hands out award* Thank you, **TheEmoCosplayer81 **for keeping me in your prayers. :) It's nice to able to talk to someone about it. :D *hands out award* And thank you, **FalseTruthsCore** for also supporting me and being patient with me. :) *hands out award* You guys rock! (Even the reviewer who threatened-sorry, PROMISED to rupture my appendix if I didn't update soon AND the reviwer who threatened to stab me with a tissue. :3 You guys rock, too. xD) And thank you, Carol, for threatening to stab me with a wet french fry, strangle me with a dull spoon, and shoot me with a used Kleenex if I didn't get another chapter up soon...love you, too. *hands out award* Enjoy chapter sixteen!

Disclaimer:

Roxas: My tummy hurts. :'#  
KHFreakOZoid: lol  
Roxas: How is that funny?  
Zexion: You see why she owns nothing? She tortures us...and makes us watch "The Nightmare Before Christmas" when we go to bed.  
KHFreakOZoid: I DO own that, though! :D  
Zexion: *glares*  
KHFreakOZoid: ... Okay...maybe I own a COPY of it...

* * *

ROXAS'S POV

_*flashback*_

_My absolute favorite show was on; House M.D. But if you'd asked me what was happening, I wouldn't have been able to tell you. I couldn't concentrate for a couple of reasons._

_One, my heart was broken. I was sitting on the couch with my (now ex) boyfriend. I was no longer permitted to lean on him. No longer permitted to hold his hand and fall asleep on his shoulder. No longer permitted to take his attention away from the TV and kiss him all night..._

_And two, there was an absolutely terrible pain in my stomach. I'd had a pretty bad stomachache all day, but I'd tried to ignore it. But it hadn't gone away. In fact, throughout the day it had just gotten worse. All day I'd felt like I was going to throw up and even as I laid on the couch, I couldn't feel comfortable. I didn't want to leave because Axel would think I just wanted to leave _him._ But after a while, I just couldn't take it anymore...I had to get out of there._

_I reached into my pocket and took out my cell phone, texting Sora and asking him to come pick me up. Ten minutes later, I got a reply telling me to come outside._

_I took a couple of deep breaths and tried to mask the pain on my face as I painfully got up from the couch. I tried not to groan and double over in pain and I tried my best to stand up straight. I merely told Axel that I had a stomachache then tried my best to walk steadily out the door. He gave me an understanding look and gave me a warm goodbye. And I hated him for it._

_Was he not hurt at all? I felt terrible...not just stomach, but my heart. There he was, sitting next to the guy who'd practically cheated on him and he was just smiling at me like he was okay with just being friends. Like he wasn't hurt at all. Like...he didn't love me anymore._

_I winced at the thought and felt my eyes start to sting on the way home. Sora asked me why I'd asked to leave to early. I just told him I wasn't feeling well._

_*end flashback*_

Everything after that was kind of a haze...kind of like it was now. I remember feeling my stomach pain get worse and worse...and then I heard the sirens. I vaguely remembered thinking, 'I wonder where the ambulance is going?' Then I realized I was on the floor and the sirens had reached the driveway. And then somehow I'd ended up here, in the bright white room with beeping machines around me, the pain in my stomach not given one bit of relief. It got worse, actually. They must have given me more drugs after that, because everything else was just blank.

* * *

Eventually I'd regained enough consciousness to comprehend my surroundings. My vision was blurry and the pain in my stomach was mostly gone; dulled, at least. Thank God.

"Please, can I go in to see him?"

My heart sped up at the sound of the vocie I knew very well and it was made known by the heart monitor I was conected to. I heard rushing footsteps come over to my side and stop for a minute. He must've been checking the heart monitor.

"Hmm...odd. His heart rate quickened for some reason...," the doctor with the annoying voice said. It almost made me wish I hadn't regained consciousness. (1) I heard him sigh. "Alright, but make it quick. Visiting hours are almost over." I heard the sound of retreating footsteps and I waited to hear a new pair of feet replace them.

When the doctor left, he closed the door behind him. Still no one approached me. I almost wondered if he'd left with the doctor, deciding not to see me after all. My heart fell a little at the thought. I wanted to sit up and look around the room but I didn't have the strength for that yet.

After a moment, however, I heard the sound of reluctant footstep approaching the side of my bed. My visitor put a hand on my cheek, cupping my face and I struggled to keep my heartrate even. Right now he thought I was asleep and I'd like to keep it that way.

My visitor sighed. "Roxas...," I took his hand away and I pouted internally, unable to grab his hand back. I heard him walk away and then walk back. He always did pace when he had something on his mind. _Axel, I'm alright. You don't have to worry so much... _I wanted to tell him.

"How could I be so stupid..."

I was a little confused at this. _You? What did you...?_

Axel sighed heavily and sat on the side of my bed. He was silent so I assumed he was studying my supposedly sleeping face. "I'm so sorry, Roxas...for everything," he said, pain lacing his voice.

I sighed internally. _You're not the one who kissed a girl behind your boyfriend's back..._ I felt my eyes start to sting and I worked on not letting any tears give me away. I felt his warm hand on my cheek again and I wished more than anything that I could reach up and hold it there. I started to feel his breath on my face and I couldn't help it when my heart started racing again. He didn't seem to notice. I waited for his lips to touch mine. I was slightly disappointed when they touched my forehead instead. Oh well, it was better than nothing. Maybe he did still care. Maybe he...

Maybe he still loved me.

I heard him sigh heavily again as he traced his fingers down to my chin, and then back up again. He paused at my lips and traced the shape with his fingers. His touched felt amazing. So familiar, so warm...it made me feel at home. "Roxas...I l-"

"Oh, hi, Axel," I heard a female voice cut Axel off and I swear I'd never wanted to scream so badly in my life.

"...Hi, Xion." I couldn't see him, but I doubted that Axel was actually looking at her.

"Sorry to barge in; I'll leave you two alone."

"No, that's okay. I was just leaving anyway." My heart dropped as the warmth of his skin left my lips and the weight of his body left my bed. _No! Axel, please...don't go... Don't leave me...!_

I heard the door shut and I knew the only person in the room with me was Xion. That was it. She had ruined my relationship too many times... I tried to give back into the drug and fall asleep again as she babbled to me about little nothings. Eventually I was able to fall back asleep again. I was hoping I'd be able to never wake up. At least in my dreams I still had Axel. I was disapointed when Sora woke me in the morning.

* * *

(1) Vexen is the doctor. *shivers*


	17. Never Let Go of Destiny

A/N: I am not a very happy authoress today. -.-' My last chapter only got TWO reviews and I know for a fact you can do better than that. I usually get about ten for chapter, so you can see why this upsets me. -.-' Sorry to act like a review junky but that's life. :3 But thank you Carol and **Moe10 **for being my reviewers! You made me happy so I will write you each a oneshot! :D (Kingdom Hearts is obviously my best...although there might be a couple other fandoms I'll accept.) Message me! And before I post chapter eighteen, I want at LEAST seven reviews. Now go. lol So, this chapter was pretty emotional for me...it's something I can really relate to, because this was actually based off of a true story. I can't give away what happened because that'll spoil the chapter, but just imagine me in Axel's place, and my best friend in Roxas's place. This actaully happened to me. And let me just say, I am beyond amazed that this story has gotten so far! I seriously imagined this to have maybe six chapters when I started. Now here we are on chapter seventeen. Cool, right? And I've decided the rating is as stands. I'll probably make a lemony one-shot sequel later on when this is finished. :3 Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

Roxas: *angst angst angst*  
Axel: :'( Can I have him back now, pleeease?  
KHFreakOZoid: No. :D Zexion, say your line before I get roasted...  
Zexion: She owns nothing and Kingdom Hearts is the-  
Axel: BURN, BABY! *sets his dear author on fire*  
KHFreakOZoid: AAH!  
Zexion: -sole property or Square-Enix and Disney. Carry on.  
Xion: Everyone hates me now... -.-'  
KHFreakOZoid: BAHAHAHAHA! NOW?

* * *

6 MONTHS LATER

AXEL'S POV

"You sure it's okay if you're late to school?" my borther, Reno, asked me. "What if you miss something important?" The two of us looked at each other and immediatly burst into laughter.

"Please, so I miss one hour of school. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

ROXAS'S POV

This day...seemed to go by in slow motion for me. And yet it seemed to go by much too quickly at the same time. Sora was driving me to school. I didn't feel like driving and Axel had stopped offering months ago...

I felt the small bottle in my pocket and it burned my fingertips.

The ride to school was a silent one. Sora dropped me off at the school's front doors and went around back to park. I vaguely wondered why he was driving himself at all; Riku usually drove him. I wanted to wonder if everything was okay between them but I didn't have the mental strength to care right now...

I took in all my surroundings carefully. I walked up the concrete path to the school, remembering that first morning Axel and I were a couple. He'd walked up this same path with his arm around me. People were staring and he'd taken his arm away. I wish more than anything now that he hasn't.

I thought about the bottle in my pocket.

I walked through the double doors and through the crowd of people who had once stared at me and Axel, knowing us as the gay scandal that had broken Namine and me up. Now they barely acknowledged I was there.

I thought about the bottle in my pocket.

I walked by the lockers, where Axel had wanted so badly to kiss me that first day...but didn't, in fear of making me uncomfortable. I wish he had.

I thought about the bottle in my pocket.

I took three deep breaths and walked into the restroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. I thought about the day when Namine's brother, Seifer, had dragged me in there and beat me up for breaking his sister's heart. And when Axel came in the save me. I remembered the bruises that hadn't disappeared for weeks. I looked at myself in the mirror now and every bruise was gone...on the outside. On the inside, I was just as banged up as I was that one fateful day...no, it was worse.

...I thought about the bottle in my pocket.

With shaky hands and breath, I reached into my pocket and took out the bottle of sleeping pills, my nerves causing the contents inside to rattle around. I stared at it for a moment, still thinking about everything. What would my friends think? Would they be okay without me? ...Honestly, I thought they would. Not one of them ever really bothered to see what was wrong with me lately. Not that I would've told them anyway.

What would my parents think? I knew they loved me...they'd be very upset. I didn't blame them for being oblivious for my mood lately. I wasn't around my mom enough for her to notice and my dad was hopelessly ADD. ...They'd blame themselves. They'd think there could've been something they could do to help me. They'd be wrong.

What would Sora think...? Sora had tried for months to lighten my mood. Honestly, if there would be anyone to see this coming, I think it would be him. Twin telepathy and all that jazz... I felt my eyes start to sting as I thought about the reality of leaving him... He'd be the most upset, surely. I placed the bottle on the counter and pinched the bridge of my nose, thinking. I barely dared to think the last name...

...What would Axel think?

I felt my heart ache unbarebly and I choked out a sob, the tears brimming over. I picked up the bottle again, popping the top open and pouring a generous dose into my palm. I could barely see them through the blur of tears. I closed my eyes and paused, every one of those previous thoughts flashing through my brain again. My mind stopped on one image in particular.

I thought about the night I spent in the hospital. When Axel came to visit me. I'd expected him to make everything right. To tell me he loved me. Now I knew he didn't.

I thought about the emptied pill bottle in my hand.

"Axel, I love you," I whispered tearfully, and took one of the pills into my mouth.

* * *

"Roxas?" a voice said; it felt like a knife in my heart. "What's wrong?" The worry in his voice was obvious and real, which made it that much worse. Although, I guess I should expect him to be worried. I _was _crying on the bathroom floor in the fetal position...

When I didn't answer him, Axel took a few steps closer, and saw the bottle of sleeping pills that I'd been too chicken to take and had been knocked onto the floor. Even through my blur of tears, I could just see his eyes widen.

"Oh, my God...Roxas!" Axel rushed down to me and pulled me up, propping me sloppily against the bathroom wall. "Roxas, what's wrong with you? Why in the Hell would you try and kill yourself?" he tried to yell at me quietly. I also took notice that he called me Roxas, instead of Roxy. He only did that when he was trying to be formal. Lately that was all the time...

Axel sighed sharply and pinched the bridge of his nose when I again failed to answer. I expected more yelling; possibly even a slap to the face, but when I looked at him, I was astounded to see the corners of Axel's eyes were wet.

"A-Axel, what's wrong?" I asked, almost inaudibly.

He laughed bitterly, not a trace of humor in the sound. "You almost killed yourself and you ask me _what's wrong?" _he spat, he voice breaking on the last word. I was stunned.I don't think anyone has _ever _seen Axel cry. And the fact that I caused it...it didn't know whether to feel impressed or to feel like a douche.

My subconscious chose douche.

The way he'd been acting lately...it didn't make sense for him to be upset. He'd barely spoken to me since I got out of the hospital six months ago. He didn't come over anymore, didn't _invite _me over anymore, didn't drive me to school anymore...he just disappeared out of my life. It made absolutely no sense that he'd be here, sitting on the bathroom floor with me, crying at the thought of me not being in his life...it just didn't make sense.

"Would you stop staring at me and say something?" Axel pleaded. I realized I'd gone silent again. He was blushing slightly; I knew that was because he wasn't used to people seeing him like this. I picked my next words carefully.

"Why do you care?" I whispered, almost inaudibly again.

Axel glared at me, as if I was missing something blatantly obvious. He scoffed and shook his head. He got up from his place on the floor and my heart dropped as I expected him to leave. Instead, he pulled me from the ground and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I couldn't have gotten out of his grip even if I'd wanted to. Not that I did.

Axel burried his face in my hair and I could hear him silently sobbing. Although the hurt part of me screamed at me not to, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly in return.

"I love you, Rox...," I froze at his tearful words. They tore me apart. They couldn't be true.

"I love you, too," I sobbed. I sighed internally. I still didn't know if this was a dream or not, but all I knew was that if it was, I never wanted to wake up.

We stood there in our comfortable embrace for a few more moments until Axel reluctantly pulled away. He cupped my cheek in his hand. I could tell by the bitter look on his face that he didn't really want to ask this question. "...What about Xion?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Xion, Shmone," I said, trying to keep my voice from breaking. Of all the things I'd thought of earlier as excuses to not to do this; as reasons to live, this had to be the best one. This was certainly something worth living for.

For the first time in months, Axel kissed me.

* * *

A/N: RENO! :D And I apologize if I offended anyone with the suicide thing...I didn't know how to write it. It was based off of a true story with my best friend, but it's not like I was in the room when she tried it. T_T I've noticed that what I like to read and what I like to write are two completely different things. When I'm reading, I like Axel to be way too over-confident for his own good and to be kind of a jerk (a Reno personality. ;) :D). And I like Roxas to being confident, too, that kind fo angsty-emo-angry Roxas. That's kind of how they were in the first chapter. But as I continued writing, Axel became sweeter and more considerate. More...*shudders* mature. Like he is in the games (surprisingly). And Roxas became more vulnerable and needy...complete opposites of the way I like to READ about their characters. lol And also when I'm reading, I HATE character death. But when I'm writing I seem to be perfectly fine with putting my characters in near-death experiences since Roxas has nearly died TWO FREAKIN' TIMES ALREADY. -.-' Oh well. :D SEVEN REVIEWS PEOPLE. No more reading until I get my seven reviews! :D


	18. When You Accept Destiny

__

A/N: SO (I've noticed I start all my author's notes with "So..." :P) after writing a dramatic chapter like the last one, I was preposed with terrible writer's block. "How do I follow THAT?" Never thought I'd be saying that about _myself..._ lol Now, I have some sad news...I'm pretty sure this story is going to end soon. Truthfully, this was supposed to be a six chapter dual-songfic and the story based on the songs was over, like, six chapter ago...it's time to move on. Not to upset anyone, but this may very possibly be the last chapter. :'( (Aside from the smutty one-shot sequal I'm posting seperately.) I might be willing to make another multi-chapter sequel...if you guys want it enough. But I don't know. I really don't know what to do with this story riht now. D'; It's my baby and I feel like I'm sending him to college. *sniffs* Seems like it was only yesterday that I was writing walls of text and calling it a chapter... Anyway, thank for the many reviews last chapter. :D I asked and you guys paid attention. xD Sorry if I seemed greedy; I was in a greedy mood. :P I really appreciate it, guys. Thank you. But, if you don't mind, could you also give my other stories a little attention? xD Because I check my traffic constantly and this story is REALLY popular...but the others aren't given the time of day. lol I just posted a oneshot and I'm currently writing a few more ideas down, so I don't want it to be for nothing. xD So on to this chapter, I really had a hard time deciding if I wanted this to be in Axel's or Roxas's point of view. I feel like I've used Axel too much lately, but I ended up deciding on him. T_T Weird, at one point, I wanted to amke at least one chapter from Namine's POV...but that never happened. xD And I don't care enough to do it now. :3 Anyways...enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:

Axel: *cries*  
Roxas: *cries*  
Xion: ...  
KHFreakOZoid: *cries* WHY CAN'T YOU BE SAD LIKE THE REST OF US? THIS MIGHT BE THE END!  
Xion: Everyone hates me now. I'm _glad _this is ending.  
KHFreakOZoid: Biznitch...

* * *

I knocked on the mahogany door that I'd grown accustomned to. It felt good to be back again.

My blonde angel opened the door and his sky blue eyes lit up when he saw me. That made my smile grow, sincerely.

"Hey," Roxas said, a light blush covering his smiling face.

"Hey, babe," I greeted him, and walked into his house. Originally, I didn't call him that. I'd always hesitated in fear of making him feel uncomfortable. But after almost losing him _twice _I decided that _he _would tell me if something made him uncomfortable. And so far, he hadn't complained to the nickname...

"Thanks for doing this, Axel, I owe you," he thanked me. I dropped my backpack on the ground next to me and sat on the couch, bringing out my math book.

"We'll see about that later," I smirked, enjoying the darkening blush I'd ellicited from him.

It'd been a couple of weeks since we'd gotten back together and I could tell he was already happier. I was glad. Finals were coming up soon and while Roxas had pretty good grades in everything, number tended to stick their noses up at him. Roxas was dyslexic, a fact that he didn't share with many people, so math was harder for him.

Luckily (despite the fact that I had such bad grades that I was held back my junior year), math was my best subject. That, and science. (Oh, come on; it's a class where you learn to disect and blow things up. How can you NOT love that?)

While I searched my mess of a backpack for some pencils and the worksheets, Roxas got up from the couch. "I'm gonna go make a sandwhich or something," he said. "Do you want anything?"

"Um...maybe just a rootbeer," I called to him, as he walked into the kitchen.

"'Kay."

Eventually I found all of the materials and he returned with a peanutbutter sandwhich, my root beer, and a large bag of potato chips for us to share. Roxas placed the snackfood on the table in front of us and sat down next to me on the couch again. "Thanks, babe," I leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

But Roxas had other ideas. As I pulled away, his hand snapped up and grabbed my shoulder, keeping my face about two inches from his. I looked at him in surprise, but he was looking down at the floor with a darkening blush on his face, still not making any effort to pull away. I felt his nervous breath on my face as he hesitantly leaned back in to kiss me again.

Fireworks went off in my head as his lips moved cautiously with my own eager ones. It was often that Roxas started the kiss, but I never complained when he did. I could still feel his nervoud tension distracting him as we kissed, so I place a hand on his face, cupping his cheek to let him know I was more than on board with the idea.

With that one little movement, I could already sense him getting bolder, more comfortable. He wrapped his arms around my neck, surpringly not shaking anymore, and tugged at little tuffs of my hair. I smiled into the kiss. I dragged my tongue along his bottom lip, teasing him and enjoying the heat radiating off his face as I did so, but pulled away before he had a chance to respond.

I moved my lips to the underside of his jaw and my hand to his shoulder, steadying him. He unconsciously leaned his head back, giving me better leverage. I gently kissed his neck for a while, and then got bolder as I started licking and nibbling at his skin. I was sure that I'd gotten carried away and left a hickey. I wondered if he'd be mad at me for that.

His breathing was definetly labored and he made little whimpering sounds, like cautious moans, every once and a while. I moved back up to his face, pecking him on the cheek before I let my tongue play with his ear. He gasped sharply and I smiled. This was one of his sensitive spots. I sighed, unintentionally washing my hot breath over his face. I knew I'd have to stop soon. I was getting too carried away and I had to control myself for him.

I unwillingly pulled myself away from, realizing at once that somehow I'd ended up on top of him. My eyes met his and I smiled, clearing my throat, as a silent apology. Although by the (lustful?) look in his eye, I found myself becoming less and less clear as what exactly I was apologizing for...

I noticed him look down for the slightest of seconds and then look away again. I looked down and grinned a little, seeing what caused him to turn red as a beet. It still excited me that I was the only one who had this effect on him. Though it didn't get me so egotistical anymore; he had the exact same effect on me. That's when I realized my "reaction" was resting on his inner thigh...

I turned two shades of red myself and moved, sitting next to him. When I glanced at him again, he was looking at me. When our eyes met, he smiled shyly and cleared his throat. "So," he started, picking up the math book, his face still a very lovely shade of pink. "The homework?"

I smiled at him and sighed inwardly. _Only one more year... _I shook my head of the thoguht and looked at my precious little blonde. He was all I needed right now. Eventually everything else would fall into place. Now...

Now everything was perfect.

_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special._

_I'm falling like I never fell before._

_It's funny, you said we'd never make it_

_and look how far we've come._

_You're a trainwreck, but with you..._

_...I'm in love._

THE END

_

* * *

_

A/N: Oh, my goodness... *tears* IT'S OVER! :'( *sighs* Well, it was a very nice ride. I thank you all so so so much for being here through the end. You guys are awesome...it's still so weird thinking that I actually have _fans... _Well, anyway, when Axel says only "one more year," I think you guys should know that Roxas is seventeen and Axel is nineteen. Roxas is a junior and Axel is a senior (who got held back remember? ;) haha) But, like I said, this isn't necessarily the end. I'll be writing a smutty oneshot sequel just to get it out of my system...and I have an idea for a multichapter sequel...if anybody cares. And I have some news! I'm officially taking requests for Final Fantasy VII fics. I'm playing Crisis Core right now and let me just tell you that I've fallen in LOVE with it. Cloud is so cute as a fourteen-year-old! He has a such a pretty smile; it's a shame you don't see it more often... So Zack and Cloud have been the center of many fanfiction ideas for me lately... ;) Let me know! And as one final note, if anybody wants to do you a KH/FF7/Furuba/etc. roleplay, let me know. Thanks, guys! KHFreakOZoid...signing out...for now. ;)


End file.
